Lo que llevo por dentro
by Tatily
Summary: Noticias llegan desde Kinmoku para la Reina de Tokio de Cristal. Endymion estará expectante ante este mensaje que causará un vuelco en su realidad mientras Serena descubre secretos que revolverán su mente y su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que llevo por dentro.**

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me entretiene.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

En los momentos que El Rey y soberano del Tokio de Cristal veía a su esposa jugar con su hija ya crecida, ambas felices y complementándose tan bien la una a la otra, era que agradecía al destino haber tenido tantos problemas en el pasado para poder disfrutar de esta alegría en el presente. Alegría a la cual él se sentía desplazado y ausente a veces, aunque fuera por cortos pero intensos instantes de lucidez en un sueño que construyeron las Sailor Scouts muchos años atrás.

Estaba él perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos frente al ventanal que daba a los jardines del palacio cuando sintió la siempre cálida presencia de una de sus guardianas más leales.

- Aún no sabes cómo sorprenderme, querida amiga – sonrió de lado, aun perdido en el juego de sus chicas, pues sabía que la recién llegada no buscaba esconder su presencia ante él.

- No pretendía hacerlo, su majestad – declaró haciendo una reverencia como el protocolo lo decía pero que pasó desapercibida por el hombre que le daba la espalda.

- ¿A que debo tu visita, Mars? – preguntando con intriga pues las Inner Scouts no hacían su aparición ante el Rey a menos que fueran asuntos importantes. Pero hace días la reina se mostraba inquieta y preocupada así que de algún modo pudo ver venir este acontecimiento.

- Mi Rey, tenemos noticias… - ella lo vio voltear no entendiendo del todo - … de Kinmoku – y las masculinas facciones se tornaron serias.

- ¿Cuál es el asunto? – pregunto sin tono en la voz, sabiendo que si eran noticias de ese lugar, tendrían relación con _ese_ sujeto, del cual había olvidado su nombre más nunca su rostro juvenil enamorado. Embelesado con _su_ mujer.

- Más bien es una visitante. La chica dijo que tenía un mensaje para la Reina pero como usted dio la orden de avisarle antes que a ella, pues yo…

- Está bien, Rei – la chica se exaltó al escuchar su nombre terrícola. Uno que hace años había dejado de usar y que le causó espasmos al oírlos de los labios de su soberano y su ex novio – Deja que la vea – Las yemas de sus dedos sobre su frente no fueron capaces de darle menos jaqueca. Pero él sabía cómo era su esposa y aunque fuera una mujer adulta con una hija adolescente, se comportaba como una chiquilla si le escondían algo que le importaba y él prefirió dejarlo. Aunque se lamentó no haber visto las diminutas señales sino hasta que fue muy tarde. Tal vez aquella vez en que se fueron de paseo a la playa…

.

.

- Darién… - la voz de la muchacha denotaba tranquilidad, una que aprendería a sostener ante todo con orgullo.

- Dime, Serena – las escuetas respuestas que él le daba, lograban hacer que se molestara pues ella pensaba que no la tomaba en serio.

- Pero que desanimado… ¡Si no quieres oír lo que tengo que decir entonces solo me iré! – de un salto se puso de pie y se alejó

- Ya, cálmate – se levantó de su lecho en la arena con la brisa del mar acompañándolos y la siguió, como lo hacía siempre. Como lo haría siempre – Lo siento, dime que te preocupa querida Serena – el sarcasmo era algo natural en él y ella lo sabía pero en este día, en especial en esta fecha le desagradaba, quizás porque en esos días fue que las Sailor Star Light habían dejado la Tierra unos años atrás. Lo miró hacia arriba, como su baja estatura le obligaba a hacerlo.

- Nada – sus azules ojos le decían que no era sólo nada pero la testaruda chica no lo diría si no quería – Solo estoy nostálgica, eso es todo. Te iba a decir que me hubiera gustado que mis amigas vinieran también.

- Oh, así que es eso – la rodeo con sus brazos – Tranquila, las invitaremos la próxima vez – tomo su barbilla con su mano – Además, si ellas estuvieran aquí… – se acercó lentamente hasta encontrar sus labios con los de ella, suave para luego agregarle más fogosidad. Mas pegado a su frágil cuerpo e inundando de pasión su boca parlanchina, saboreando eso que sabía era sólo de él y estaba seguro nadie más había podido alcanzar. Y se sintió innegablemente dueño de ella, porque el destino lo había dicho, porque era su derecho después de dos vidas de guerra y batallas para llegar a ella. De a poco bajo la intensidad de sus besos y cuando abrió los ojos vio lo que buscaba, ese rubor tan suyo que solo aparecía cuando estaban juntos - … no podríamos hacer esto – terminó la frase con una sonrisa picarona en los labios y la vio enrojecer aún más. Pero nunca encontró lo que realmente quería hallar que era ese intenso brillo en sus azules ojos del cual se había despedido en el aeropuerto y que antes de los sucesos de Sailor Galaxia eran sólo para él.

- Eso y otras cosas – sugirió ella mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el contorno de unos de sus brazos y fue el turno de él para teñir sus mejillas de carmín. La miró sin resultado otra vez y así sería hasta el fin de sus días.

.

.

.

Se desplomó en el sofá y sonrió al recordar ese día. Y esa noche en que la tomó sin más, sin esperar a los votos ni el consentimiento de nadie más que el de ella. Desesperado por recuperar lo que en una serie de descuidos había perdido irremediablemente y que ni todo el esfuerzo humano que puso en dicha tarea le daría los frutos que tanto anhelaba. Porque aunque ella le dijera que lo amaba, no era con la misma intensidad, o el mismo tono, ni la profundidad que antes alcanzara.

- Su majestad ¿se encuentra usted bien? – escuchó la voz de quien había vuelto de hacer su encargo.

- Estoy bien - Respiraba pesadamente – Rei, dile a las Sailor que tendremos un reunión en un par de semanas más, cuando podamos contactar a Plut, por favor - Se levantó mientras la morena salía de su estudio, observó a través del ventanal a la siempre calma Sailor Mercury anunciarle a la rubia, quien descansaba en el jardín junto a su hija, que tenía visita. Él no reparó en el rostro estupefacto de la mujer al recibir la noticia porque estuvo pendiente de observar el extraño brillo naciente en los ojos de su amada. Uno que no había vuelto a ver jamás ante su presencia, un resplandor que no recordaba haber visto hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Espera…

Lo había visto antes. Fue sólo un diminuto instante pero jamás se había vuelto a repetir. Ni cuando le decía que la amaba, ni cuando la hizo su esposa, ni cuando nació su hija. Fue en ese segundo, como cuando ves pasar una estrella fugaz o en el rápido instante lejano en el tiempo cuando vieron irse a cuatro de ellas.

**.**

**.**

**…**

**.**

**.**

Serena prácticamente voló a la recepción del castillo. Tantos años (demasiado largo saños para ella) sin saber nada de ese lugar más que unos mensajes de la princesa Kakyu para hacerles saber que todos estaban bien y les deseaban cortésmente lo mejor.

Estúpida cortesía política – pensaba ella - que muy a su pesar debía sostener. Pero esto no era un mensaje de la princesa, esto era diferente pues traía un mensajero diferente. Distinto al papel, esto era una noticia que debía escuchar de los labios del propio enviado de Kinmoku.

¡Aquí estoy! – exclamó cual niña pequeña al entrar al salón. Y que sorpresa se llevó al ver a una joven chica de cabellos azabache y dos coletas bajas largas, sentada a su espera. Nerviosa, tras la expectación.

¡Su majestad! – saludó la chica haciendo una torpe reverencia y al levantarse observó a la dama frente a ella con curiosidad, una de la buena.

Buenas tardes señorita…

¡Seika! – exclamó y se sonrojó ante la nueva impertinencia – Disculpe, mi nombre es Seika, su alteza – Serena la miró. Pudo adivinar de quien era hija pues el parecido era extraordinario, sus facciones eran idénticas. Y esos ojos. Definitivamente los había heredado de su padre. Se sintió acongojada pero feliz de ver que él había seguido con su vida. Igual que ella. Y que había traído una descendiente que seguramente le comunicaría alguna noticia importante.

Por favor siéntate, Seika – le sonrió y le hizo una seña a la doncella que las acompañaba - ¿Nos podrías traer té y unas galletas, por favor? – mientras señalaba a su invitada que volviera a sentarse para después ella hacer lo mismo.

En seguida, su majestad – reverencio la chica y desapareció tras la puerta.

Bueno, Seika ¿has venido hasta aquí tu sola? – la chica que no tendría más de 16 años aún la miraba embobada y tras un segundo de silencio respondió.

No, su alteza. Me acompañaron mis guardianes, pero les pedí que me esperaran.

¡Oh, cielos! Hay que invitarlos a que descansen… fue un largo viaje y… - se detuvo al ver la sonrisa burlona de la chica dibujarse en su rostro.

No se preocupe. Ellos están aquí – le mostró una burbuja de cristal donde yacían un pony alado y un pequeño lagarto a su costado durmiendo – Están bien. Cuando salen de la burbuja se convierten en un corcel y un dragón. Muy buenos compañeros de viaje si me preguntan – decía alegremente la chica que se sentía observada por la reina pero no se le hacía incómodo.

Bueno, me parece excelente. Entonces ¿me dirás el motivo de tu visita? – los ojos de la chica se nublaron un poco y Serena sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

Ella sacó una cajita metálica y se la entregó a la reina quien la miró con extrañeza pero la de cabellos oscuros le explicó que el contenido de la caja era y siempre había sido para ella. Que su padre se la había encargado antes de morir.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué acaso ella dijo morir?

- Él está… ¡¿muerto?! – su interlocutora asintió con pesar y Serena sintió el peso del mundo sobre su cabeza, una estatua hubiera tenido más expresión que ella en ese momento y con la cajita apretada entre las manos, veía que sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. Trayendo de vuelta esos recuerdos que tan celosamente había guardado en su interior para poder vivir en paz, para no atormentarse día a día suponiendo lo que pudo ser y nunca fue. Lo que dijo y debió decir. Lo que sintió y no debió sentir.

La joven exaltada ante la reacción de la mujer que tenía enfrente creyó no dimensionar el impacto que habían causado esas tres palabras, "antes de morir", que dejaron sin aliento y a punto de desplomarse a la amable dama que la había recibido tan emocionada y que había causado un efecto muy abrumador en su alma. Trató de hacerla volver en sí y cuando la vio parpadear regresando de su ensoñación momentánea deseo haber sido más prudente con sus palabras pues aquella dama era la causa de que su padre se sentara sin falta a ver el satélite número tres de Kinmoku cada 28 días pues decía que era lo más parecido a la Luna terrestre. Le había contado de niña innumerables historias de ese lugar llamado Tierra y del resplandor que tenía su satélite. Él, emocionado siempre, hablaba de las aventuras de una heroína terrestre que había luchado por salvar el universo y que gracias a ella podían disfrutar de su planeta natal. Algunas veces tuvo que detenerse pues su corazón latía tan fuerte al relatar que Seika podía escuchar el estruendo saliente de su pecho.

Recordó que su madre siempre fue muy reservada con el asunto. No le molestaba ni lo detenía cuando hablaba pero se mantenía al margen.

- "Nunca verás un brillo igual, Seika" – le dijo un día, tras prometerle llevarla algún día a la Tierra para poder disfrutar de su resplandor plateado.

- ¿De verdad es tan hermosa, papi? – le pregunto inocente a su corta edad, maravillada con los relatos que él le contaba.

- "Es la más hermosa" – y había suspirado.

Incontables veces lo encontró escribiendo, muy concentrado, cartas que jamás envió. Pues al final las doblaba delicadamente, las ponía en un sobre y las cerraba cuidadosamente colocando una pegatina. Que era muy especial para él y que ella jamás había entendido porque la usaba, hasta que conoció a la soberana del Tokio de Cristal y su singular peinado. Ahí reparó en que la figura del conejo hacía referencia a ella.

Pudo odiarla, pensó muchas veces, pero al escuchar los relatos de su padre y la revelación de su madre no sintió nada de oscuridad en su corazón y por eso quiso ser ella quien le entregara personalmente lo que a la rubia le correspondía saber.

.

.

**…**

.

.

_Su madre la llamó junto a ella cuando su padre falleció. Tras decirle que era su regalo más preciado en la vida comenzó a hablar. Con calma, como siempre._

_- "Hija ¿sabes por qué tu padre hablaba tanto de la Luna terrestre?" – le había hecho la pregunta con un dejo de tristeza pero no melancólica._

_- Porque la vio y fue lo más bello que había visto jamás por eso quedó prendado de ella._

_- "Sí, así justamente lo describía él" – vio a la madura mujer sonreír. Más luego de una pausa comenzó a relatar cuando lo conoció. Que era un joven al servicio de la reina y que en el pasado había sido una Sailor __Star__ Light, pero habían ocurrido cosas que lo marcaron mucho y tras decidir continuar su vida como hombre, pues le agradaba más esa personalidad, se había desligado de sus deberes como Sailor pero continuando al servicio de su querida princesa como uno de sus guardianes y consejero personal._

_Ella era una de las doncellas de la princesa en el castillo y lo vio un día entre los guardias jactándose de sus habilidades y siendo reprendido por sus antes compañeras Sailor. Claro que como ellos eran celebridades en el reino todos querían estar cerca de ellos, los salvadores de Kinmoku, y Seiya no repelía la atención por nada del mundo. Reía y disfrutaba de la reconstrucción de su planeta y ella quedó prendada de su extrovertida personalidad cuando él se acercó y le regalo una flor. Con lo reservada que era sólo se limitó a sonreírle y enrojeció para después salir corriendo._

_Unos días después lo encontró observando el ciclo del tercer satélite del planeta, algo la forzó a hablarle y él comenzó, como siempre, a contar de la Luna terrestre y todo lo que tenía guardado para ello. Luego de ese día ella no supo ver la vida sin él, le costó un mundo pero al fin le confesó sus sentimientos aun sabiendo que él jamás seria de ella y él no dudó en aclarárselo. Pero le prometió nunca pedirle más de lo que él podría darle. Y el moreno aceptó, la hizo su esposa y fueron felices aunque ella sabía que no era 100% real, Seiya siempre se esforzó en que vivieran tranquilos y felices. Y así fue, una vida plena para ella y cuando tuvieron a su hija fue mejor aún. Pero siempre había ese brillo que faltaba, esa sonrisa forzada y ese momento que compartía celosamente solo consigo mismo al observar lo único que lo ataba al recuerdo renuente de esa chica a la cual le había regalado nada más ni nada menos que su corazón._

Así su hija se encaminó al Tokio de Cristal y así fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con esa mujer que tanto había marcado la vida de toda su familia. Y así estaba aún, estática, parpadeando de vez en cuando y sólo le pregunto si estaba segura de lo que le había dicho a lo que Seika asintió. La rubia se acomodó en su silla cuando la doncella volvió con el té y las famosas galletas de Lita que eran una delicia.

- A parte de esto… - al fin habló la nostálgica reina - ¿Hay algún otro mensaje para mí?

- Pronunció una palabra. Yo creo que usted la identificara mejor pues yo no sé qué significa.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto ansiosa casi adivinando cual sería la respuesta.

- "Bombón" – dijo susurrante la joven temiendo ocasionar alguna otra reacción adversa pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver los ojos de la volverse dos mares húmedos tratando de escapar de su prisión ocular y sonreír de una manera tan sincera que ya no pudo contenerse más – Él la amó a usted… hasta el momento de su muerte. Lo sentí, siempre y mi madre lo supo también. Pero él jamás hizo algo para dañarnos, fue un esposo ejemplar y un padre admirable. Tuvo una vida maravillosa y mucha gente que lo amaba.

- Seiya… - pronunció al fin y fue de la manera más dulce.

-¡Gracias! – La rubia la miró extrañada – He venido a agradecerle. Pues gracias a usted mi padre fue quien fue.

- No, querida – le tomó las manos – Él era ya una persona extraordinaria, incluso antes de conocerme. Y yo soy quien tiene que agradecerte al hacerme saber que él vivió feliz - se sonrieron y continuaron hablando por largo rato más por cortesía que por otra cosa pero a Serena se le hicieron pocas las horas junto a Seika que compartía muchos rasgos de personalidad con su padre. Al final cuando la chica se fue, se sintió abatida y con un profundo sentimiento de destrozo en su interior.

**.**

**.**

**…**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, tras la cena, su esposo y la princesa saldrían a un baile donde se quedarían por esa noche y luego de darle una larga explicación a su esposo de porque esa chica se había quedado tanto tiempo hablando sobre un planeta que estaba muy lejos, se encerró en su habitación. Ella estaba demasiado cansada (o agobiada) para salir, así que se excusó con todos. Incluso tuvo que correr a la entrometida de Mina que quería hablarle de algo sumamente importante según ella pero que a Serena le importaba un comino en ese momento. Cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí y cuidadosa, casi ceremoniosamente se deslizó hasta donde estaba la cajita que antes le entregara la joven Seika. La acarició con suavidad casi como si quisiera buscar algún resto de la esencia del chico atolondrado que había conocido. La abrió y descubrió muchas cartas. Unas más antiguas que otras pero todas envueltas en un sobre color rosa pastel y con una calcomanía de un conejo feliz para sellarlas, todas enumeradas. Tomo la que tenía un bien marcado número uno y la abrió. La leyó calmadamente y suspiró. Siguió con la siguiente y la siguiente. La tarea le llevó horas pero tomaba cada una y se daba el tiempo para leerla con calma y analizarla pues habían sido escritas especialmente para ella. Tras ver la luz asomarse por el horizonte, notó sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por las palabras de su eterno enamorado, quien le había puesto al día de todos sus avances, de los cambios en su vida, de lo feliz que fue al tener a su hija y de lo mucho que crecía su amor por ella cada día_. "Pero nada puede compararse con el afecto que siento y siempre sentiré por ti, Bombón_" decía en sus últimas cartas y al leer la que tenía el número que concluía la serie, su vida jamás sería la misma.

**"_Mi querida Bombón:_**

**_Esta será mi última y más breve carta pues veo el fin llegar a mí existencia. Siento desde mi interior que las estrellas me llaman a su encuentro y es algo que no se puede posponer. Como siempre te deseo lo mejor pero creo que lo tienes y has sido muy feliz. Yo por mi parte tuve una hermosa vida. Pero no me malentiendas, hubiera sido mejor tenerte a mi lado. Pero ya sabemos que tu destino era más fuerte o tal vez fuimos muy jóvenes e inmaduros para luchar por cambiarlo. Quiero que sepas que mi corazón fue y siempre será tuyo no importa donde me encuentre. Veo llegar el fin de mis días sin haber podido verte una vez más y eso me duele pues le había prometido a mi hija llevarla a conocer tu reino, a tu hija… _**

**_A ti…_**

**_Tengo claro que con tu familia eres muy feliz pero sé que secretamente siempre deseaste tener a este guapo y atlético joven haciéndote desayuno en las mañanas en ropa interior. Casi puedo escucharte decirme "altanero" junto a tu risa y créeme hubiera sido tocar el cielo oír tu hermosa y supongo que más madura voz en este instante pues me voy sólo con recuerdos pasados y con promesas de un bien mayor. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y tengas una prospera vida._**

**_A estas alturas sé que no tengo derecho pero me daré una última licencia en mi vida para escribirte lo que nunca pude decirte._**

**_TE AMO con todo mi ser y por cuanto mi esencia dure en el firmamento._**

**_Siempre tuyo._**

**_Seiya Kou."_**

Y la reina de Tokio de Cristal se desplomó en el suelo, exaltada y sorprendida. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido como se lo permitía su biología más ninguna reacción corpórea se comparaba a lo que le ocurría por dentro, donde decir que se había desatado una catástrofe natural era quedarse corto. Sostenía aún el papel con olor a cereza en su mano, lo miraba y lo volvía a leer una y otra vez masoquistamente sintiendo que con cada letra que sus orbes azules veían una parte de su ser se despedazaba. Asimilar poco a poco esas duras palabras que la amable joven había pronunciado le fue más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado. Quizás porque nunca lo imaginó.

- "…antes de morir" - Él realmente se había ido. Sus ojos no dejaron de decirle lo que tenían acumulado y de tanto llorar se quedó dormida, ahí mismo a los pies de su cama.

.

.

…

.

.

- Hola, cariño – entró en la habitación y se dirigió a su cama con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Hola… - pronunció a penas al verlo entrar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? – le sonrió al acariciar su rubia melena ahora despeinada.

- No muy bien – recibió la taza de té que él le alzó – Lo siento mucho. No sé qué me ocurre últimamente.

- Serena… - la llamó seriamente - … tú sabes que has podido pasar el tema por alto estos días. Pero vamos a tener que hablarlo en algún minuto.

- Lo sé – su tensión corporal se hizo presente y casi derramó la taza en su mano.

- Debes decirme que te ocurre. No soy adivino, querida – acarició su mano libre cariñosamente. Como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

Ella sentía que lo traicionaba pero ya era tiempo de dejar salir esa presión que la oprimía y que tanto le había afectado estos últimos días. Por su bien y el su esposo.

- Seiya… está muerto – dijo sin más, sin anestesia y sin darle tiempo al hombre a su lado para reaccionar. Lo vio levantarse y dar unas vueltas por la habitación. Tratando de atar los cabos que lo llevaban a ese nombre y descubrió que lo que temía era tan cierto como que su mujer había hecho algo extraordinario.

- Y eso te tiene al borde del suicidio – exclamó con dura reprobación. Sin poder mirarla a los ojos porque le quemaba por dentro haberla tenido tanto tiempo sin realmente haberlo hecho. Haber poseído la imagen, el envase de la verdadera persona que se guardó y puso candado a lo que él realmente quería llegar: su corazón.

- No voy a suicidarme. Tranquilo – sus ojos se inundaron – Se me va a pasar y podemos decir que tuve una gripe. Nadie se va a enterar.

- ¡No se trata de eso, maldición! – golpeó lo primero que tuvo en frente que fue una mesita de noche. Ella se exaltó y antes de dejar caer la taza nuevamente la depositó sobre su plato.

- ¿Y de qué se trata entonces? – él se volvió hasta ella.

- De la verdad.

Ella lo vio directo a los ojos, como lo hacía siempre pero ahora dispuesta a abrir su corazón completamente para al fin ser sincera con el que había sido su compañero durante tanto tiempo. Tomo aire y se dispuso a dejar salir de lo más profundo de su alma todo lo que tenía enterrado desde el fondo de su ser.

* * *

**Hola**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Te cuento que siempre me intrigó saber cómo se había tomado Darien las únicas palabras que escucho de Seiya hacia Serena. Por que una cosa es lo que se ve por fuera y lo que se siente por dentro.**

**El titulo no me convenció mucho, pensaba en ponerle algo como "el mensajero" o algo por el estilo pero ya que no tengo mas jurado que los lectores, pues me gustaría que me digas que te pareció. No solo el título xD también la historia.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que llevo por dentro.**

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me entretiene.**

Ya que el publico lo pidió seguí un poco hilando la idea que tenía en mente. Ojala te guste, lector o lectora

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Sus manos se movían nerviosas mientras trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta que dejara contento a su esposo más no había palabra que pudiera pronunciar para aliviar lo que sentía. Aunque ella supo que él tampoco estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, trató de que su convivencia (y su matrimonio) fuera tolerable. Se rio de sí misma al pesar en esa palabra: "tolerable". Claramente no era lo que había imaginado años atrás sobre su futuro en Tokio de Cristal ni lo que alguna vez se prometieron sería una historia de amor que los haría construir un mundo de felicidad. Pero las historias de amor no se tatúan en el alma por ser perfectas sino por el valor que pongas en mantenerla a flote. Y ese esfuerzo, ambos reyes, habían dejado de lucharlo hacía tiempo.

Mucho tiempo.

Tal vez si alguien les hubiera dicho que evolucionar una relación adolescente a una de adultos conllevaba tantos problemas y dificultades entre ellos, podrían haber dimensionado o meditado con más calma lo que aconteció después. Cuando se dieron cuenta que discutían hasta por el color del tapiz en el baño y no lograban superar esas pequeñas tonterías que dejaban pasar pero que luego se transformaban en verdaderas batallas por ver quien tenía o no la razón.

Lo veía molesto pero no estaba celoso. Lo que le pareció curioso. Más bien estaba frustrado y ese sentimiento lo llevaba a hilas millones de posibles escapatorias a lo que ahora se les venía encima: la realidad.

- Ya te lo dije – se escuchó el timbre femenino en el aire – Podemos decir que tengo un resfrío. Puedo irme un par de días a la cabaña del lago y nos daremos un tiempo.

- ¿Y tiempo para qué, Serena? – la vio sobre la cama. No solo sus ojos sino que su rostro entero estaba hinchado tanto llorar.

- Para que pensemos. En todo.

- Me acabas de confesar que querías a ese chico. Lo cual es obvio al ver el estado en el que te encuentras tras saber que ha fallecido. Y que superpusiste tu deber antes que tus sentimientos para tener este futuro que Rini nos mostró cuando éramos jóvenes ¿Qué quieres que piense? – sus ojos estaban inyectados de un sentimiento que mezclaba rabia y angustia.

- Pues, que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo correcto – declaró la mujer con tono orgulloso.

- No, querida. Lo correcto es actuar siempre desde lo que nuestros corazones quieren – él por primera vez desde que comenzaron a conversar se acercó a su cama y se sentó frente a ella - No me digas que nunca has pensado que no servimos para estar casados.

- Yo… p-pues – ella desvió su mirada. Sabía que coincidían en eso pero no quería aceptar que estaban equivocados. Que el destino había errado la suerte con ellos.

- Tú sabes que este reino es mi vida. Adoro ver a nuestra gente en paz y felices. Pero ¿no crees que es tiempo que nosotros también lo seamos?

- Sí… - las palabras le llegaron hasta el fondo del alma a la reina.

- Pero, si quieres que sigamos juntos… - tomo suavemente sus manos - … pondré todo mi esfuerzo para hacerte feliz.

- Darien… - esa promesa podría ser cumplida, después de todo no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos para desperdiciar su relación. Pero ¿cómo podrían seguir? – Tengo que pensarlo.

**…**

- Quiero que alguien me explique en este instante por qué nunca me informaron lo que ocurrió cuando estuve cautivo por Galaxia – resopló con voz profunda el Rey de Tokio de Cristal.

- Le recuerdo, su majestad. Que usted tiene una esposa que le habló y lo puso al tanto de los hechos que pasaron en su ausencia – Habló Sailor Venus exasperada por esta charla que parecía interrogatorio.

- No juegues conmigo – si pudiera fulminar con la mirada, el rostro de Mina hubiera sido desintegrado en ese instante.

- Su alteza ¿Podría especificar con respecto a cuál de todos los hechos le interesa saber? – la siempre sabia Mercury trataba de calmar los ánimos.

- Seiya Kou – arrastró ambas palabras y las diversas expresiones presentes en las Sailor Scouts no logró aclararle al Rey si era bueno o malo haberlo nombrado – _Ese_ asunto me interesa.

- ¿Qué hay con ese sujeto? – bufó Uranus con el tono molesto que no ocupada hace tiempo.

- No lo sé ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso? – la miró fijamente desde su puesto tras el escritorio y la rubia de cabello corto tragó saliva pesadamente.

- ¡No hay nada que decir! – Explotó Venus otra vez – ¡Han pasado muchos años! ¡Siglos para nosotros y a usted le importa revivir cosas sin importancia que pasaron en nuestra adolescencia en vez de preocuparse por la salud de Serena ahora! – ella iba a continuar pero sintió la cálida mano de Júpiter sosteniendo la suya para no abalanzarse sobre Darien.

- No son cosas tan sin importancia si todas han reaccionado así ¿cierto? – inquirió una vez más escrutando a cada una de las ocho mujeres frente a él.

- Él fue un buen amigo para nuestra reina – Neptune fue la que respondió ahora impasible como siempre.

- Es cierto – secundó Uranus – Fue alguien que siempre luchó junto a ella y la defendió, a pesar y en contra de nuestra voluntad incluso.

- Puedo imaginar por qué lo querían lejos de ella. Lo que no me cuadra es la reacción de ella al saber que él falleció – Uranus se mordió la lengua al escuchar eso.

- Fue algo que no pudimos evitar – murmuró Mars a modo de disculpa.

- Al corazón no se le manda, su alteza – acotó Júpiter.

- Precisamente es al tema que quería llegar. Ustedes saben y yo sé que él estaba prendado de Serena – todas lo miraban en silencio – Lo que quiero saber es qué sentía ella por ese tipo.

- ¡Nada! Por supuesto – se apresuró Uranus.

- Sólo eran amigos – siguió Neptune.

Pero lo que le decían no era lo que quería saber pues le interesaba más lo que debían saber las que presenciaban silentes el intercambio de palabras.

- ¿Y ustedes dos que opinan?- miro a Saturn y Plut que no pronunciaban palabra.

- No sabría decirle… nunca hable de ello con la reina – dijo sinceramente la de cabellos color mora oscuro. Entonces el moreno dirigió su atención a la que podría ayudarlo en serio.

- Setsuna… – llamó su atención a propósito al decir su nombre.

- Usted sabe que no puedo abrir las puertas por un capricho, su majestad – fue la respuesta definitiva – Y no, tampoco puedo decirle nada al respecto.

- Está bien – se rindió al fin – Váyanse – se hundió en el sofá exasperado de que sus guardianas tuvieran tanta lealtad por Serena que ni aún que les hubiera amenazado con expulsarlas, haya logrado sacarles algo. Pues luego de la conversación con su esposa había quedado más confundido que antes. Confundido y frustrado de haber confirmado que ese brillo alejado de los ojos azules de su esposa hubiera viajado al otro lado del Universo irremediablemente. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada. Seiya Kou le había ganado y ni siquiera podía tener la idea de romperle el rostro porque ya no estaba en este mundo.

Se rio de la ironía y sus labios hicieron juego con su sensación.

- Su majestad – se sobresaltó al escuchar la antes chillona voz.

- ¿No tienes ropa que probarte, Minako?

- Yo… quería disculparme – agachó la cabeza y su voz apenas se escuchaba.

- Está bien, lo siento también. Aun no termino de entender todo.

- Darien, no hay mucho que comprender – aun hundía sus ojos en el suelo que ahora se volvió infinito.

- Ilústrame, por favor – la miró exasperado pero con un dejo de súplica en sus ojos – Tú eres su amiga más cercana. Yo sé que la entiendes mejor que nadie y la conoces muy bien. Dime que sentía Serena.

- Esto no está bien. No les hace bien ni a ti o a ella – se sentó en el sofá frente a él ahora.

- Rini será coronada en un par de días como la soberana del Reino. Y no veo porque no aclarar las cosas ahora que aún hay tiempo de decirnos la verdad.

- No lo estás viendo desde la perspectiva correcta – él clavó sus ojos en los celestes de la rubia más ella continuo – Ella sabía que lo correcto era ser tu novia. Desde que nuestros recuerdos del pasado fueron revelados ella lo aceptó y te amo. Y bueno, luego cuando vino Rini todo quedó plasmado.

- ¿Pero qué ocurrió, entonces?

- La vida, Darien – declaró ella – El destino no existe y tú lo sabes bien. Aunque estaban destinados a esto que tenemos ahora, era normal que en ese entonces, a esa edad se confundiera. Y era más que probable que hubiera conocido a muchos chicos diferentes que le llamaran la atención…

- Seiya no sólo llamó su atención y tú lo sabes. No me tomes por tonto, Mina.

- Sólo estoy tratando de mostrarte otro punto de vista. Ella no identificó lo que sentía pero imagínate que tenía 16 años y decidió aceptar un destino impuesto por un amor pasado.

- Bueno… es cierto. Antes de saber nuestras identidades no congeniamos mucho.

- Por favor, no la juzgues.

- No lo hago. Pero me siento engañado porque toda mi vida he creído que ella me amaba y…

- ¡Ella te ama! – Se exaltó la rubia – No dudes que lo hace.

- Pero a él lo ama más.

- Y ¿qué harás al respecto?

La pregunta llegó a su cerebro como una punzada aguda. Era un adulto y sabía que la situación era delicada pero tenía la posibilidad de también hacer lo que quería

- Su majestad ¿qué lo tiene tan molesto en verdad? – irrumpió Plut en la sala pues estaba intrigada.

- Serena está enamorada de él – declaró con voz seria – Siempre lo estuvo. Desde que me subí a ese avión la perdí.

- Señor, yo sé para que usted me convocó – se aceró a su rey - Pero ya le dije que no puedo abrir las puertas para usted.

- ¡¿Qué?! Darien no tienes derecho a hacer esto – interrumpió Venus.

- Tú lo sabías todo ¿crees que no es justo que quiera saber que ocurrió en esos meses?

- ¡Claro que no! Lo estás viendo del ángulo errado.

- Y ¿Cómo debería verlo según tú?

- Ha pasado tanto. Sólo déjala. Ya verás que unos días de retiro en la cabaña del lago le harán bien. Él era muy importante para Serena. Déjala vivir su duelo en paz y ella volverá a ser la misma.

- Es que no sé cómo explicarme lo que ocurre.

- ¡Es como si Rei se muriera! – exclamó la rubia en un agudo sonido que apagó los demás. Plut lo miró consternada, casi como si le hubiera lastimado lo que escuchó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la morena seguía con su vista clavada en el rey. Y este no pronunciaba palabra o ejecutaba movimiento.

- No quiere decir nada. Por favor Plut vuelve a las puertas y si hay alguna alteración me avisas.

- Sí, señor – y salió sin decir más. El soberano acarició su muñeca donde descansaba una pulsera de plata lisa con un adorno color carmín intenso.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste?

- Eso no es lo relevante. Estas armando un escándalo innecesario –contestó seriamente – Deja a Serena en paz un par de días. Tú sabes que ella nunca ha sido desleal contigo. Lo que no puedo decir de su esposo – vio una mueca de desagrado marcarse en su serio rostro - y lo que ha pasado… bueno todos sabíamos lo que Seiya sentía por ella.

- Siempre lo he sabido pero Serena nunca ha sido clara con ese asunto.

- ¡Por dios Darien! Solo era una niña, es obvio que no sabía lo que sentía en realidad.

Él se quedó pensando en eso. Era cierto. Los acontecimientos de ese tiempo habían ocurrido muy rápido y sin darles más que un par de años para decidir lo que querían hacer el resto de su vida. Una que estaba marcada por un destino pre impuesto y que por culpa de una niñita de cabello rosa había terminado por sellar su futuro. Uno que ahora los había alcanzado irremediablemente para decirles que no todo estaba bien en su vida.

- Por favor, yo estaré todo el tiempo con ella en el lago – escucho la súplica de la rubia que ahora sostenía sus manos.

- Cuídala – le dijo concluyendo la plática.

- Siempre… - y salió convencida de hacer lo correcto.

…

Daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño y pensando en todo lo ocurrido. La última carta de Seiya descansaba en la mesa de noche haciéndola recordar que él ya no estaba en este mundo. Sus ojos ya no podían más de hinchados y seguían emanando tristeza cómo si sus lágrimas no quisieran acabar y la conversación con su esposo había ayudado para aumentar el dolor que sentía pues aun que lo quería mucho, no podría soportar más tiempo esta careta que se había destruido con la noticia que trajo la ya adolescente hija de Seiya. Entre sus pensamientos pudo obtener el descanso que tanto anhelaba y se introdujo en una bella ensoñación.

.

…

.

_- Me parece que hoy estamos muy calladas ¿verdad? – le habló la conocida y melodiosa voz del cantante._

_- Es… sólo una noche muy nostálgica – pudo responder luego de un minuto de meditación._

_- ¿Recuerdos?_

_- Deseos… - suspiró la rubia mirando el cielo estrellado._

_- ¿Y puedo saber que desea la chica más bella? – su característica voz la hacía reír y le daba la impresión de poder hablar de lo que fuera con él._

_- Yo quiero… - nunca había pensado en cosas que no fueran salvar el mundo o traer paz a la tierra formando el sueño lunar de Tokio de Cristal - … solo quiero que todos seamos felices._

_- Eso es muy noble. Pero no te pregunté qué quieres para el mundo – se inclinó hacia adelante afirmando su rostro con sus brazos descansando en sus piernas – Me gustaría saber qué quieres tú, para tu vida… para tu felicidad._

_La pregunta le llegó sorpresivamente y no supo que contestar mientras veía la sonrisa del moreno desvanecerse ante tu mutismo. Su mirada se posó ahora en el suelo y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Después subió a su mejilla y el gesto le estremeció el cuerpo entero._

_- Seiya… - vio en sus ojos un profundo mar de sensaciones que la hizo temblar. Se asustó, se confundió. Él era su amigo, así tenía que verlo porque ella tenía novio y no podía traicionarlo aunque en ese minuto necesitara con desesperación que la rodeara con sus brazos para dejar de sentir esa soledad que la carcomía sin piedad desde que Darien se había esfumado sin comunicación y dejando que la desconfianza se apoderara de su alma por la inseguridad que él mismo se había encargado de plantar._

_- Bueno, veo que lo tienes muy claro – lanzó una carcajada._

_- ¡No seas grosero, Seiya Kou! – se levantó desde donde observaban el cielo estrellado._

_- Está bien, lo siento Bombón – se rascó la cabeza – Sólo preguntaba. Ya no te enfades y vamos por algo de comer._

_- ¡Quiero un helado! – dijo caprichosa dándole la espalda_

_- ¿A estas horas?_

_- Si no quieres, me iré sola_

_- ¡Claro que no! – Lo miró sorprendida - ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré ir sola? – se acercó a ella._

_- Sei…_

_- Vamos, bombón. Si quieres helado, comerás helado – se adelantó para emprender camino. Se detuvo – Aunque no me culpes si después te duele el estómago._

_- ¡No lo haré, no te culparé! – corrió tras él para encaminarse a la heladería más cercana._

_- Sí lo harás… - suspiró rendido pero contento al ver la pícara sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica._

.

…

.

Se sintió feliz de poder soñar con él nuevamente, recordando una de las tantas veces en que la consentía sólo para verla sonreír. Al despertar nuevamente recordó lo ocurrido y sintió unas ganas enormes de volver a sentirse así. Tenía que hacer algo sino se consumiría por dentro. Abrió los ojos en el momento que Sailor Venus se adentraba en su habitación junto a su hija. Le traían algo de comer y Rini se veía muy preocupada, la chica le dijo que debía reponerse de algún modo sino tendrían que hacer algo al respecto.

- Debes cuidarte, madre – le dijo mientras le entregaba una bandeja con varias delicias.

- Claro que lo hará – acotó Venus ante lo cual la miraron madre e hija algo confusas – Nos iremos unos días a la cabaña del lago para que descanses del estrés del castillo.

- Pero no sé si sea buena idea

- Es una excelente idea, madre. Es más creo que deberías pasar más de un par de días allá- no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo de todo lo que necesite tu atención – le sonrió su hija y se sintió afortunada de haberla criado bien ya que se había convertido en una joven muy madura y amable. Algo distinta a la Rini de niña pero con éxito Serena vio que su hija era toda una mujer ahora.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu hija está de acuerdo también. No se hable más, esta tarde nos vamos – dictó Venus emocionada para luego sacar una maleta y empezó a meter ropa para Serena. Quien sólo la miro alegre de poder compartir un tiempo con su amiga.

Llegaron a la cabaña de verano que poseían los soberanos del reino de cristal y se sentó pesadamente sobre un sofá. De pronto vio que un papel salía de entre las cosas de Sailor Venus. Dudosa la tomó y la leyó. Era un mensaje de la princesa Kakyu donde le informaba sobre las formalidades de una ceremonia para homenajear, luego de su muerte, a Seiya.

¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Por qué Mina tiene esta carta?

- Porque soy la encargada de la seguridad del Reino – escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su amiga – Y porque con la muerte de Seiya, la barrera que cubre el sistema solar se debilita.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Mina le explicó cuidadosamente de lo que había ocurrido hace un tiempo en Kinmoku cuando, tras haber reconstruido su planeta y sus ciudades, varios seres externos trataron de conquistar el planeta pues suponía una sociedad muy poderosa. Estuvieron involucrados en varias batallas para defender su hogar más siempre salieron triunfantes. Pero con esta amenaza era probable que ciertos enemigos se enteraran de que el Reino Lunar hubiera vuelto a la vida y Seiya no soportaría que su amada estuviera en peligro, por lo que creó una barrera extendida que cubriera todo el sistema solar para que nadie que quisiera atacar este sistema solar pudiera entrar sin que lo supiera Seiya o Sailor Venus.

Serena oía sin poder creerlo. Él no sólo se dedicó a amarla como nadie más sino que también se aseguró que viviera segura y sin preocupaciones poniendo su vida en peligro para que ella tuviera una llena de paz y son disturbios en su reino.

- ¿Plut sabe de esto?

- Claro que sí, ella es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo. Saturn también está al tanto de esto puesto que ella es la encargada de este lado de la barrera.

- No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

- Seiya me hizo jurarlo. Perdóname pero también creo que era lo correcto.

- ¿Y ahora qué ocurrirá?

- Bueno ellos hace tiempo que no tienen indicios de enemigos cercanos pero de todas formas la esencia de Seiya mantenía la barrera activa y ahora que… no está… bueno, se debilita – Venus la miró pensativa hasta que luego de meditarlo un momento Serena se levantó, miró por la ventana y se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sentía que debía hacer algo más que quedarse llorando por la pérdida de un ser amado. Es más, debía hacer algo para continuar con ese ambiente de paz que había reinado por tanto tiempo y gracias a Seiya. Se acomodó en su lugar y sacó su broche de transformación. Venus la vio sorprendida pues hacía tiempo que no lo ocupaba y le intrigaba saber que buscaba con eso. Con grandes ojos vio aparecer a Sailor Moon ante su presencia y salía por la ventana cuando la otra rubia la tomó por el brazo adivinando sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer allá? – Sailor Moon volteo para encontrarse el rostro de su amiga preocupada.

- Lo correcto – sentenció y pensaba partir rauda cuando nuevamente sintió retener su brazo.

- Entonces iré contigo

- No puedes, tu deber es cuidar el reino.

- No, mi deber es cuidarte a ti. No importa donde estés – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias – ambas se abrazaron y se tomaron de las manos para convertirse en dos columnas de luz.

.

…

.

Sus pies se posaron en el suave césped que le ofrecía ese lugar. Le gustaba pasear por ahí pues enfriaba su temperamento generalmente efervescente. El suave contacto con el agua del riachuelo cristalino azotó contra sus dedos y se estremeció al sentir una presencia.

- Quizás puedas escapar por todo el reino pero sabes que te encontraré – su profunda voz la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

- Lo sé – dijo abatida – Sólo quería pensar un momento. Luego de esa escena en el castillo quedé perturbada. Me pregunto cómo podremos superar esto de la muerte de Seiya.

- ¿Por qué tanta conmoción por ese sujeto?

- Porque aunque no queramos admitirlo él la amaba, mucho. Y bueno no podemos dudar que eso haya tenido impacto en la Reina.

- Estoy seguro que es así – se sentó pesadamente en el suelo – Siempre fue así.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró fijamente y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Lo había visto rendirse ante la realidad, tratando de luchar en vano contra la verdad que lo asecho durante mucho tiempo. Aun que luego de la boda y de vivir un par de años felices, su ánimo comenzó a bajar estrepitosamente ante el peso de una madura relación – _"No puedes dejarla"_ – le dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que su amor no era como el que se le da a la persona que amas y se debatía entre seguir con ese sueño o dejarlo todo para vivir su verdadera felicidad.

- Darien, debes calmarte. Serena meditara y cuando vuelva todo estará mejor. Ya lo verás – le dijo mientras veía sus ojos azules estacados en el correr del río.

- ¿Por qué insistes en esto, Rei? – le dijo con voz queda.

- Porque es lo que decidiste y no te puedes retractar – miró sus ojos cambiar al oír el ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

- Sé que aún te duele. Yo me siento igual

.

…

.

_Las cosas estaban bien en el reino cuando un mensaje de Neptune diciendo que había visto a su reina inerte en el suelo de aquella batalla conmociono a todas las Sailor. Mars fue la que tenía que informar al rey de cualquier disturbio pero al confirmar que la Neo Reina Serena estaba desaparecida y llevaba días así era inevitable decírselo al Rey Endimión._

_Su reacción no tardó en llegar y se sumió en el alcohol. Endimión pasó días bebiendo en el castillo mientras la mitad de los soldados buscaba incesantemente a la reina aún desaparecida, dado que Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus no aceptarían que ella había muerto hasta ver su cadáver. Pero el rey no siguió luchando, simplemente se rindió ante aquella ínfima posibilidad de perder a su esposa. Una posibilidad que jamás había pasado por su mente._

_Cuando Mars lo encontró tirado en el suelo del baño de su habitación con la ropa sucia y la conciencia perdida, decidió que era hora de volver a traerlo a la realidad._

_El rey sólo sintió el helado manto caer sobre él y su ropa pegada al cuerpo le decía entre sus alucinaciones que el agua que corría por su cuerpo estaba fría, muy fría._

_- Que está pasando – balbuceo con dificultad._

_- Te estoy sacando la putrefacción del cuerpo. Eres un desastre._

_Mars terminó de bañarlo y le sacó la ropa mojada para cambiársela. Cuando estuvo listo lo arrojó sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado y azotó las mantas de la cama sobre él. Luego le trajo caldo y lo obligó a tomarlo sin sutileza. Pero luego de reponerse un poco de la resaca se quedó ahí compadeciéndose de sí mismo lo que terminó por agotar la paciencia de la chica que le gritó que dejara de ser un cobarde y moviera su trasero de la cama para que volviera a hacer sus deberes reales. Él la miró, vio con desamparo que estaba solo y ella estaba a su lado, haciéndolo reaccionar, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar su voluntad. En verdad le preocupaba él, no el rey ni su posición. Y en un giro que pareció un instante de lucidez la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola con todo lo que necesitaba entregar en ese minuto._

_La acción la dejó sin habla entre los brazos que ahora la aprisionaban, sin perder tiempo trató de zafarse pero no lo consiguió. Quizás no trató con toda su voluntad. Encontraron sus miradas y lo vio acercarse para sentir sus labios, fuerte contra los suyos. Una y otra vez la besó, la abrazó y ella en su sorpresa, o por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, no lo detuvo. Porque no quería pues anhelaba tenerlo para ella en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora entre la desolación, la conmoción y la soledad se dejó llevar. Con cada caricia, con cada beso desprendió sus más profundos deseos junto con cada prenda que dejaba su humanidad para fundirse en esa sensación maravillosa y culpable que conoció sólo por esa noche._

_Al despertar, esa mañana se vio entre sus brazos. Cómo si nunca la hubiera querido dejar ir. Más los momentos mágicos carecen de tiempo cuando son maravillosos e incorrectos cómo ese. Se levantó y fue al encuentro de sus compañeras que felices llegaban con las hermosas noticias de que habían encontrado al fin a su reina, malherida pero viva al fin. Razón por la cual todo volvería a ser normal en el reino, otra vez._

.

…

.

- Nunca te lo dije – dijo ella acariciando su larga melena oscura – pero a mí fue la primera que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Venus aún me lo recuerda – sonrió.

- Por eso me dijiste que no la dejara – Endimion se lamentó en silencio.

- Se desmayó en medio de una batalla y Sailor Uranus la ocultó en una cueva. Luego nos enteramos que había sido uno de los síntomas.

- Venus, sabe – suspiró – Ella lo sabe.

Ella lo miró sorprendida antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, como no lo había hecho desde aquella vez.

...

..

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

**Bueno al parecer gustó la primera parte. Confieso que quedé sorprendida de que todos quisieran que lo continuara pero creo que quedaba algo más por decir y eso hice. Me parece que podríamos saber que más hay tras la muerte de Seiya y lo que trae consigo. **

**A parte de que siempre me pareció que había mas que química entre Rei y Darien.**

**Ojala te haya gustado! Cuentame que te parecio :)**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que llevo por dentro.**

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me entretiene.**

Debo dar las gracias a todos los que sean tomado el tiempo de leer, comentar, agregar a favorito o seguir esta historia.

Me siento muy contenta.

En vedad muchas gracias :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Muchas sensaciones la invadían en ese momento pero la que se superponía a todas era: miedo. Todo su ser temblaba cual niña pequeña a punto de entrar en un túnel frío y oscuro. Lo que la reconfortaba era que su amiga y más fiel protectora estaba junto a ella para darle apoyo al tomar contacto con el suelo florido de Kinmoku. No sabía si había calculado bien la distancia pues a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo mala para los cálculos y esperaba no tener que recorrer mucho para encontrarse con la persona que quería ver.

- ¡Princesa Serena! – oyeron una suave voz a sus espaldas y ambas voltearon para encontrarse con su interlocutora.

- Reina… – corrigió Sailor Venus y vio sonreír a la mujer –… Kakyu, es Reina Serena.

- Reina… - habló una voz detrás de ella - … es Reina Kakyu, señorita. Por favor sea más respetuosa – y vieron aparecer a una chica peliverde enfundada en el traje de Sailor Star Maker. Venus le lanzó una mirada poco cordial y luego la ignoró.

- Anika… - la reprendió la Reina y la chica hizo una reverencia.

- Lo siento, su majestad.

- Me has tomado por sorpresa, querida – miró a Venus de forma amable – Las esperaba en un par de días más.

- ¿Nos esperaba? – hablo por fin la rubia que deshizo su transformación para quedar envestida con su atuendo real.

- Has hablado con Seika ¿verdad? – dijo con amabilidad la Reina mientras Serena asentía y suspiró.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se sorprendió la Sailor de Kinmoku - ¿Pero cómo logró zafarse de la seguridad? Y ¿Quién la ayudó?

- Maker… - la llamó su reina – Está bien, ella es la antigua princesa de la Luna. Ya sabes que ella es nuestra gran amiga, una aliada y era necesario que supiera.

- Pero no lo comprendo. Le di la estricta instrucción de no salir de los límites y deliberadamente desobedeció ¡Esto es inadmisible!

Serena escuchó cómo la chica seguía reprobando la acción de Seika y sonrió disimuladamente. Se le hizo familiar la escena y casi pudo escuchar cuando Taiki reprendía a Seiya por ser impulsivo y actuar sin pensar o a Yaten por juzgar mal a las personas y ser tan gruñón. Se llevó su mano a los labios para ahogar las risas cuando vieron salir del portal del jardín a una doncella enfundada en un vestido.

- ¡Su majestad! ¡Aquí está! ¡Es la hora del té real, no puede atrasarse! – decía visiblemente estresada y miraba hacia el cielo haciendo gestos con las manos.

- Ya vamos – respondió suavemente la pelirroja e invito a sus visitantes a acompañarla – Prepara dos puestos más, por favor.

Luego de explicarle a la Reina Kakyu sobre la visita de Seika durante el té, la actual Sailor Maker seguía diciendo lo imprudente que fuera la chica y que cuando la viera tendría un castigo. Pero Serena estaba inquieta y quería saber más detalles de lo que le había ocurrido a Seiya más cuando empezaron a entrar al tema los interrumpió un antiguo amigo.

- ¡Su majestad! – Entró corriendo un hombre de cabellos castaños y con libros a cuesta en las dos manos – ¡He detectado una perturbación en la energía de la atmosfera y…! –súbitamente se detuvo al ver a las visitantes que acompañaban a la princesa y todo lo que traía en las manos se le cayó al dejar de sostenerlas.

- ¡Hola, Taiki! – exclamó Venus muy emocionada, levantándose para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Señorita, más respeto con Lord Taiki! – exclamó Maker nuevamente afectada por la familiaridad con que trataban las extranjeras a sus figuras de autoridad pero la reina Kakyu le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien.

Pero lejos de sorprenderse el castaño correspondió la acción y rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos en un gesto amistoso. Incluso luego de separarse le revolvió al cabello y procedió a saludar a Serena a quien contempló por unos segundos y le sonrió amable.

- Su majestad, se ve usted esplendorosa – hizo una reverencia antes de darle un abrazo menos efusivo pero igualmente amable.

- Taiki… deja la formalidad. Tu sabes que somos amigos – le sonrió Serena envuelta en una sensación de volver en el tiempo. Ver al castaño en esa apariencia más madura y con facciones marcadas a su expresión siempre pacifica había sido más impactante de lo que hubiera creído. Él seguía siendo tan…

Espera… él continuaba siendo él.

Lo miró con curiosidad mientras hablaban entre él, Venus y la Reina Kakyu. Se suponía que Seiya era quien le tenía afecto a su doble personalidad y por eso decidió continuar siendo un varón pero Yaten y Taiki nunca demostraron estar cómodos con esa faceta por lo que asumió que ellos al volver a Kinmoku regresarían a su forma natural.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Venus? Déjalo en paz – interrumpió la pregunta de su guardiana.

- Pero no tiene nada de malo, solo quiero saber si se casó, si tiene hijos, cómo vive ahora, si lee todo el día igual que la ñoña de Amy… - se detuvo ahí y lo miró pensativa - ¿Qué tú no eras una Sailor? – dijo curiosa haciendo la pregunta que Serena quiso hacer en su mente. Él se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse inquieto en la silla donde se había sentado.

- Son estados kinmokianos – respondió la reina hablando al fin – luego de ser Sailor evoluciono y cuando fue nombrado lord de la guardia pudo elegir si seguir luchando o dedicarse al estudio de las ciencias. Ahora, aquí el tema del género es más variable que en su planeta y pueden decidir si continuar como mujeres o cómo varones.

- Es más cómodo en cierta medida. Además creo que me contagie de la nostalgia que me entregó este cuerpo en aquella misión a la Tierra. Por otro lado es más eficiente para construir artefactos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me recuerdas al cerebrito de nuestro hogar – suspiró Venus burlonamente refiriéndose a Mercury.

- Hablando de eso, ya debo irme. Quería informar una alteración en la energía de la atmosfera a la Reina pero creo que me topé con las dos anomalías que detecté – dijo riendo para luego retirarse, haciendo reír a las demás también. Vieron cerrarse la puerta y volvieron al tema pendiente.

- Reina Serena, Venus – la llamó la pelirroja – Estamos en un momento muy triste y les agradezco por acompañarnos – Serena miró sus manos, estaban inquietas – Hemos vivido escenas de profundo dolor al dejar ir a mi querido Seiya… – sus oídos zumbaron con el eco de ese nombre en toda su extensión, no pudo seguir mirando pues una capa nublosa se lo impedía ahora. Oía la voz incesante de la soberana de Kinmoku pero no decodificaba ni una palabra más. Todo lo que su mente albergaba era la imagen o más bien los recuerdos de ese ser que ahora se arrepentía de no haber buscado jamás.

- Serena… - distinguió su nombre y balbuceo algo para responder.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Dime… ¿cómo fue? – sonó su voz quebrada con el dolor nuevamente

- ¿Cómo fue… qué? – inquirió la pelirroja aun sabiendo lo que buscaba saber la rubia. Venus la miraba ansiosa.

- ¿Cómo murió?

- Él cumplió su ciclo en este mundo. Como un ser corpóreo.

- ¿Él sufrió?

- Se fue tranquilamente. Ahora habita entre las estrellas, cómo su esencia lo pedía. Todos pasaremos por eso. Es la naturaleza.

Detesto la naturaleza… se dijo.

- Quiero verlo – suplicó en una frase que pareció una orden. Venus tomó sus manos que ahora estaban húmedas y la reina la miró perpleja ante su reacción. La veía inmersa en un profundo sufrimiento y lo que se imaginaba no podía ser cierto. No después de tanto tiempo y de un evento tan desafortunado como era el haber perdido una de sus estrellas más fieles y la más vulnerable en cuanto a su corazón.

.

…

.

Caminaron a lo largo de un extenso pasillo, la reina de Tokio de Cristal descansaba su brazo entrelazado con el de su rubia compañera que la tomaba firme en señal de apoyo. La reina Kakyu dijo que debían ver la estabilidad de la barrera antes de ver donde descansaba el recuerdo de su querido Seiya. Para eso había mandado a llamar a quien se encargaba de la seguridad del reino pero por alguna razón no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Su majestad – vieron aparecer a una chica de cabello rosa pálido vistiendo el traje de Sailor Healer arrodillarse frente a la reina – Traigo noticias desde el norte. La plantación ha sido un éxito y tuvieron una cosecha productiva este año.

- Que alegría – sonrió la pelirroja – Aún seguimos reconstruyendo muchos lugares – se dirigió a las visitantes quienes se alegraron que el reino y el planeta siguiera de forma próspera. Salieron pronto a un bello jardín interior y se encontraron con una fuente enorme que destilaba un chorro de agua y que al contacto con el sol producía resplandores inimaginablemente bellos. Las chicas contemplaron durante unos minutos tamaño espectáculo de luces y colores cuando distinguieron salir a dos chicas desde el otro lado del jardín. Una lloraba a mares y la otra trataba de consolarla. Kakyu la miró compasiva y Maker que estaba junto a ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Ambas chicas rubias no comprendían lo que pasaba cuando en una alucinación que pareció destello estelar salió hecho una furia un hombre desde uno de los pasillos. Vieron a Sailor Healer ubicarse disimuladamente detrás de la reina mientras Maker le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria y el hombre enfundado en una armadura y con un casco algo gastado se detenía frente a la reina haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Su majestad, le pido permiso para aniquilar a una de sus servidoras en este instante! – la voz profunda que se escuchó producto de la acústica del casco no dejaba distinguir su tono natural.

- Pero ¿qué ocurrió?

- ¡Esa inepta sigue haciendo bromas a costa mía! – indicó a la que se escondía tras las espaldas de la pelirroja.

- ¡Su majestad, no son bromas! ¡Es la prueba de iniciación de las reclutas! – exclamó a modo de defensa la que en un segundo fue arrancada de su lugar y ahora colgaba entre las manos del sujeto que destellaba furia.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – La regaño Sailor Maker – Su majestad, perdónela.

- Es… la prue… ba… de… carac…ter – seguía defendiéndose con una sonrisa burlona quien trataba de zafarse del agarre del molesto caballero.

- Por favor, ya basta – al instante de escuchar la voz de la Reina el hombre dejo caer a la peli rosa que comenzó a toser buscando recuperar el aire perdido.

Serena y Mina veían divertidas la escena esperando el desenlace del show más se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron al caballero desprenderse del casco y liberar su cabeza de la prisión de metal. Él acomodó su casco entre sus manos y aún molesto agitó su característico cabello color plata.

- Esto no se quedará así, Satsuki. Te prometo que… - él dejó de hablar cuando vio a la reina Kakyu desviar su mirada y junto con ella sus verdes ojos se posaron en quienes ahora lo miraban perplejas. Su estupefacción fue tal que se talló los ojos para volver a ver al dúo en el cual no había reparado a causa de su rabieta. Kakyu le hizo una señal para que saludara y mecánicamente reverenció y saludo cortésmente.

- Sailor Moon… digo… Reina Serena – dijo amablemente –eh que sorpresa verla por aquí.

- Es un placer verte también, querido Yaten – dijo Serena quien se adelantó para estrechar la mano del aún sorprendido peli plateado – Te ves muy bien – continuó la rubia para recibir una sonrisa como respuesta. Venus aún se encontraba detrás y examinaba detenidamente a esta nueva y más fornida versión del antiguo menor de los hermanos Kou, hasta que al fin se movió y extendió su mano hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Yaten – Sailor Maker negaba con la cabeza impactada por la poca formalidad de las extranjeras.

- Minako… ¡eh, digo Sailor Venus! – estrechó su mano y la apretó más de la cuenta lo que hizo exclamar a la rubia.

- ¡Oye, ten más cuidado!

- ¡Lo siento! – Sonrió altaneramente – Es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza.

- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo – dijo la rubia acariciando su mano y provocando una mueca en el rostro de su interlocutor.

- La verdad soy muy diferente. Soy más poderoso – sonrió nuevamente sacando su espada y haciéndola bailar frente a los ojos de Mina quien por poco recibe una estocada.

- ¡Pero qué te pasa. Sigues siendo idiota!

- ¡Tú sigues siendo chillona e insoportable!

- ¡Ya basta! – se escucharon las voces de ambas reinas quienes terminaron la discusión frente a los rostros, estupefacto de Maker y divertido de Healer. A lo que ambos se dirigieron una mirada asesina y luego se dieron la espalda. Acto seguido Kakyu los condujo hasta la habitación de seguridad y mientras las reinas compartían una conversación sus acompañantes caminaban silentes y molestos.

- No puedo creerlo. Y encima me toca ir a tu lado – decía molesta la de traje naranja que cruzaba sus brazos.

- A mí tampoco me hace gracia pero la Reina me lo pidió.

- Tampoco puedo creer que seas jefe de seguridad y con cuerpo de Yaten en vez de Sailor Healer.

- Este cuerpo es más estable con esta espada – hizo una seña para mostrar la enorme hoja brillante – Y por si no lo notaste hay una nueva Sailor Healer.

- Así lo veo

Pasaron un momento de silencio. Algo que extrañó al antaño cantante y que le empezó a intrigar. La Minako que conocía no se quedaba callada tanto tiempo y pensó que aun que hubieran pasado muchos años aun debía estar la chica escandalosa en su interior.

- Te ves… más grande - no aguantó y tuvo que hablarle.

- Sí, los años también pasan por mí - respondió desinteresadamente.

- Uff, era un cumplido. Si te hubiera dicho que te ves vieja te habrías molestado

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- ¿Por qué eres tan neurótica?

- Y tú ¿porque eres tan energúmeno?

- Gritona

- Engreído

- ¡Juro que si se besan me vomito! – exclamó una voz tras ellos y al voltearse ambos vieron a la Sailor que faltaba tras ellos enfrentándola sobre porque tenía que decirles eso y que ninguno de los dos sería tan tonto como para besar al otro. Sailor Fighter era una copia casi exacta de Seiya, salvo que peinaba su cabello con dos colas bajas y su sonrisa era más coqueta.

- Seika, no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Y menos interrumpirlas.

- ¡No interrumpió nada! – exclamaron nerviosos ambos afectados por el chiste los que ahora evitaron mirarse por todos los medios y menos cruzaron palabras otra vez

- Suficiente – exclamó Kakyu abatida – Fighter, hazme el favor de conducir a nuestras visitantes al jardín del norte. Maker, Lord Yaten y yo iremos a verificar que todo esté bien en la sala de seguridad – la chica asintió y luego de un cruce de miradas asesinas, Venus siguió a su amiga disculpándose.

Seika caminaba delante de ellas en un silencio ceremonioso. Serena quería hablarle pero parecía que la chica estaba cómoda solo estando a su lado así que se dirigió a su compañera.

- No pasaron ni cinco minutos y perdiste la compostura. Que espectáculo.

- Ya dije que lo siento. Pero ese hombre me saca de mis casillas ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Que pienses un poco que estamos aquí por…

El paisaje que se vio ante ellas la dejó sin habla por lo hermoso que era. Flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores decoraban un fabuloso prado con un árbol en el centro. Era parecido a un roble de la tierra pero sus hojas azul profundamente oscuro le daban un toque mágico al imponente dueño de ese sector. Bajo las ramas había una hermosa lápida que contenía lo que tanto había querido ver la reina de Tokio de Cristal.

_"Aquí está el recuerdo de nuestro querido héroe, padre y esposo._

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones así como en nuestros pensamientos._

_Nuestro reino recordará por la eternidad tu leyenda._

_Seiya Kou"_

Leyó esas palabras y como un rayo su carta de despedida vino a su mente. Como por arte de magia la compostura de la que le habló a Mina se deshizo en su humanidad y se acercó lentamente hacia la lápida. Sintió un remezón en la cabeza al hacer contacto con la superficie suave del material parecido al mármol y un mar de recuerdos y sobre todo sensaciones la invadió al momento en que las estrellas parecieron destellar más por un segundo. De todas las cosas que pudo pensar en ese instante sólo un deseo albergaba su corazón y ese anhelo era tan poderoso como cualquier firme convicción de que nunca se haría realidad.

Seika veía la acción cada vez más sorprendida de los efectos que causaba para aquella dama el encontrarse en este lugar. Pensó entonces que había hecho lo correcto al viajar a ese reino lejano y haberle entregado el tesoro de su padre a ella. Inmersa estaba entre sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un destello fugaz bajó del cielo que las cubría y en un halo de luz la Reina de Tokio de cristal fue absorbida. Tanto Venus como Fighter quedaron estáticas ante el hecho y se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

.

…

.

El corazón aún le palpitaba cuando se separó del contacto. Sintió sus tibias manos acariciar su mejilla y ese sentimiento de estar en el momento correcto junto a la persona indicada se hizo presente, justo antes que la culpa y la traición volvieran a su mente. Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se levantó ágilmente.

- ¿¡Que diantres estás haciendo!? – la mirada cómplice de su compañero le dio a entender que estaba bien.

- Lo correcto – se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos para entregarle tranquilidad.

- No juegues conmigo. Sabes que esto es una locura

- No puede ser una locura si ambos vemos lo mismo – le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que estuvo dedicada a otra persona pero que ahora la veía para ella. De todas formas trató de soltarse.

- Me odiaran – declaró culpable – Hace un rato estabas en un ataque de celos y ahora estas aquí.

- No eran celos. Me molesta no haber tenido claridad del asunto desde el principio. Me ocultaron cosas que eran importantes – se lamentaba que después de los sucesos ocurridos su esposa no hubiera tenido la confianza para hablarle sobre lo que le pasaba o las dudas que hubiera tenido. Él no era un monstruo ni nada parecido. Tal vez hubiera entendido, quizás sí le habría molestado pero al menos era la verdad.

- ¿Pero qué dirán las demás?

- Me importa un bledo – sonó enfadado – Ya es tarde para reproches después de haber logrado lo que hemos hecho con Serena. Mira a tu alrededor.

La vida en Tokio de Cristal era utópica y tras haber terminado esa misión, ahora se daría tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de algo que se había privado por la misma razón que Serena: su deber.

Una vez más acunó el rostro ahora rendido de la mujer de largos cabellos de noche y unió sus labios sin darle importancia a nada más.

.

…

.

Bum… bum…

¿Qué es ese tambor?

Bum… bum… bum…

El sonido se hacía más seguido pero llevaba ritmo. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era los latidos de su corazón. Se oían fuertes y claros e iban acompañados de una cálida sensación de bienestar. Sus ojos podían sentir la fuerte luz aún cerrados pero al encontrarse con esa luz cegadora se dio cuenta que no era nada menos que el sol en su forma más radiante. Miró a los lados y no encontró rastro de Mina o Seika. El jardín donde estaba antes ahora había sido reemplazado por un hermoso prado dorado con hebras de pasto que carecían del color verde característico de la Tierra. Se levantó para explorar el lugar y vio un hermoso paisaje y a sus espaldas una arboleda. Camino unos pasos y un sonido demasiado familiar llegó a sus oídos haciéndola detener en seco su caminar. Otra vez sintió rasguear una cuerda y descifró lo que era.

Es imposible.

Y caminó más rápido. Imposible se repetía y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Las cuerdas ahora trataban de armar una melodía y se detenía. Ahora corrió. Volvió a sonar el inconfundible instrumento.

Corrió… si hubiera podido transformarse en Sailor Moon habría volado.

Sus pies no la traicionaron y siguió su carrera sin sobresaltos más que los de sus propias emociones y llegó al destino que le indicaba su sentido del oído. Dio la vuelta al árbol que le regalaba una fresca sombra para encontrarse de frente con quien fuera el compositor.

Y sus sentidos no le jugaron una mala pasada. Lo supo al encontrarse con esa mirada.

- Seiya…

...

..

* * *

**Hola!**

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Ahora respondere los comentarios.

Rogue85: Me alegro mucho que te gustara y gracias por tus palabras. Aquí lo continué y claro que da para más asi que espero que no se me acaben las ideas :D

Yuuki Miaka-Chan: Gracias. Bueno la idea del fic comenzó porque Seiya está muerto pero veremos que ocurre. Ojala te siga gustando :)

serenalucy: u.u Sí es muy emotiva la carta. Lo escribí con todo el sentimiento que me inspiró el querido Seiya :) Espero que sigas leyendo.

PaulaLunatica: Lo sigo ahora. Ojalá te guste este capitulo y que bueno que lo hubieras leido antes. Espero seguir leyendote nos vemos :D

Demencia: Bueno todas sabemos lo que ocurrió al final del anime. Pero siempre quedamos con ganas de saber más. Esto es una prueba de que aunque pase mucho tiempo los sentimientos no nacen en vano :) espero que te guste.

Azucenas45: Lo seguí espero que te agrade :D

A veces uno toma decisiones apresuradas, otras el destino nos alcanza y a veces sólo debemos pensar con el corazón y no con la mente.

Ojala te haya gustado! Cuentame que te parecio :)

Nos leemos

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que llevo por dentro.**

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me entretiene.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

- Seiya… - su rostro se veía extrañamente igual a cómo lo recordaba. Su mirada estaba fija en ella y sólo le sonrió de vuelta. Ella iba a decirle algo más pero su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y entre luceros brillantes de desvanecía de a poco. Él extendió su mano para alcanzarla pero antes de tomar contacto desapareció.

- ¡No, vuelve! – se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Miró al cielo que se alzaba sobre su cabeza y con ojos humedecidos gritó su nombre una vez más implorando con todas sus fuerzas para que esa agonía que la dominaba se terminara.

En cuanto ahogó su suplica al viento, sintió una presión sobre uno de sus hombros. Exaltada por el contacto se puso de pie rápidamente y al mirar a su espalda vio una figura etérea de una mujer. Sonreía con amabilidad y vio cómo la mujer rubia la veía con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué buscas aquí descendiente de la Luna? – preguntó con voz suave.

- ¿P-podría preguntar en dónde estoy? – murmuró con algo de miedo.

- Querida ¿tienes un deseo muy profundo en tu corazón? – Serena la miró fijo.

- Yo… bueno… Sí.

- Este es el Reino de los Sueños. Yo soy Minerva, la guardiana de este lugar.

- Yo soy Serenity. Soberana de Tokio de Cristal

- Eso que viste, Serenity, es un muy fuerte reflejo de lo que deseas.

- Seiya… acaso lo que vi ¿era sólo un reflejo?

- ¿Seiya?... ¡Oh cielos! – la figura se exaltó y la luz que la iluminaba comenzó a cambiar de colores - ¡Tú eras la princesa de la Luna! - La rubia asintió confundida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – la figura de la fémina extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- Porque siempre te pensaba – le sonrió - No te pudo sacar de su mente así que me lo pidió a mí.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Él me suplicó olvidarte…

.

…

.

- ¿¡Que ocurrió!? – exclamó Venus alterada a mas no poder.

- No… no estoy segura – Fighter respondió entre su asombro.

- ¿¡Cómo que no estas segura!? ¡Una luz alienígena se llevó a la Reina de Tokio de Cristal y yo que soy su guardiana no pude hacer nada! – la rubia comenzó a hiperventilar mientras la de coletas examinaba el último lugar donde estuvo la antaño Sailor de la Luna que había dejado un rastro de una extraña prueba de su desaparición. Lo tomó y se sorprendió de ver esa muestra de la sustancia.

- Mira esto… - extendió su mano enfundada en un guante oscuro adornado con una mancha dorada.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto curiosa la rubia.

- Polvo estelar… – dijo esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

- ¡Fighter! – Apareció Yaten de pronto - ¿Qué pasó?

- Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Venus tratando de mantener la compostura ante la situación.

- ¿Lo viste? – pregunto la morena sin prestar atención a la histérica rubia.

- Sí, pero… - él vio la punta de los dedos del guante negro frente a sus ojos.

- Me pueden explicar ¿qué ocurre? – se interpuso entre ambos interlocutores.

- Es Seiya… él la sintió.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Van a encontrarse – secundó la chica.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cómo es eso posible?

- No estoy segura. Pero el polvo estelar es el conductor de las dimensiones.

- Pero se llevó sólo a Serena.

- Pues creo que ambos tienen los mismos deseos de verse – suspiró la chica de dos coletas color azabache. Sailor Venus la miró sorprendida y se preguntaba si de algún modo Seika habría deseado que esto ocurriera cuando una voz masculina interrumpió sus meditaciones.

- Maker va a darte un castigo enorme, chiquilla – Yaten le dio la espalda a Venus para acercarse a Fighter quien miraba al cielo con una mirada nostálgica.

- Lo sé, pero valió la pena si de alguna manera puedo devolverle el brillo a sus ojos – titubeó un momento y se volteó para mirar al hombre de frente. Sabía que su líder sería muy severa – Y… supongo que puedo decirle que quien me ayudo tiene más rango que ella por lo que queda fuera de su jurisdicción – dijo alegremente y corrió de vuelta al palacio dejando a ambos espectadores con cara de estupefacción.

- ¡Esa mocosa! – Masculló entre dientes el de largos cabellos y luego suavizó la expresión para mirar con una sonrisa a la que ahora se despedía agitando un brazo – Es muy parecida a él.

- Fuiste tú el que la ayudo a llegar a Tokio de Cristal ¿verdad? – más calma se encontraba Sailor Venus.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo desentendido – Eso sería un acto muy irresponsable para el jefe de seguridad – miró a un lado restándole importancia.

- Así que en el fondo el ogro tiene corazón – la rubia le sonrió amablemente.

- Argh… Cierra la boca y ven conmigo. Debemos informar a la Reina – emprendió su camino seguido de Sailor Venus, quien ya sin tanta preocupación en su alma, avanzó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.

…

.

Seguía a la figura de la chica cómo podía en ese lugar lleno de cristales, pues a veces la criatura se olvidaba que Serenity no podía atravesar superficies y la dejaba atrás. Acababa de tropezar con unas rocas y se levantó para seguir cuando una luz rosácea la envolvió sujetándola.

- Lo siento, su majestad – se elevó desde el suelo y siguieron su camino a través de ese palacio de rubíes y esmeraldas. Cuando entraron en la habitación que buscaban Minerva puso a Serenity otra vez en el suelo.

Estaba tapizada de largas cortinas blancas y en el medio una esfera de cristal daba el toque místico al lugar. La figura etérea dijo unas palabras que la rubia no entendió y desde la esfera salió una luz que le dio cuerpo a su anterior forma translúcida. Era una mujer de cabello ondulado castaño, con ojos color miel y un vestido como una toga griega cubría su esbelta figura. Una vez que tomó su forma original se dirigió a su acompañante.

- Aquí puedo ver muchas cosas del pasado y el presente – mientras hablaba el objeto respondía y mostraba diferentes colores, formas y personas - La esfera del destino muestra lo que las personas han marcado como camino de vida – imágenes de su niñez, de su vida en la escuela y de su experiencia como Sailor Scout comenzaron a hacerse visible - Y veo, querida, que tu camino ha tenido muchas dificultades… - se detuvo en seco mientras fijaba su vista en los celestes ojos de la reina - … pero… qué es esto…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto curiosa o preocupada. No estaba segura.

- No veo el momento de tu muerte – exclamó alarmada la chica y buscaba en la esfera una y otra vez.

- Pero yo no estoy muerta – intento sonreír pero la mirada fulminante de su acompañante la intimidó.

- ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¿¡Cómo llegaste!? – sulfuró al aire y la esfera dejó de mostrar imágenes de la vida de Serena para fijarla en una sola y estática figura. Un hombre de larga cabellera oscura se encontraba de espalda más la rubia no tuvo que adivinar quién era pues lo reconoció al instante.

- ¡Seiya! – exclamó sin titubeos y sin miedo de pronunciar ese nombre nunca más.

- ¡No lo comprendo! Ningún habitante de Kinmoku, ni siquiera la familia real tiene poder para traer alguien vivo hasta este lugar – en ese momento vio la mirada perdida de la reina de Tokio de Cristal en la imagen casi fotográfica que le mostraba la esfera.

- ¿En verdad… él me olvidó? – preguntó con un hilo de voz quebrada aún de pie frente a la esfera.

- Lo pidió a gritos… - habló la castaña y al instante las cristalinas lágrimas adornaron el rostro de la mujer de largos cabellos dorados – Pero no puedo hacer tal cosa.

- ¿No lo hizo? – murmuró más para ella y su respiración se agitó.

- Yo no puedo hacer algo que un corazón no desea en realidad – no se dio cuenta cuando los delgados brazos rodearon su cuello y las doradas hebras chocaron con su rostro. Se tensó ante el gesto y no sabía que responder, que hacer. Y la separó de a poco para saber lo que murmuraba entre lágrimas y sollozos.

- Por favor, quiero verlo ¡Te lo suplico, lo deseo con toda el alma! – la miraba suplicante mientras la castaña inexpresiva pero internamente sorprendida.

- Esto es curioso…

- Llévame con él, por favor – parecía no escuchar lo que decía Minerva, sólo tenía en la mente el objetivo que se le había presentado como una última oportunidad.

- Está bien – resopló la guardiana de ese mundo.

- ¡Gracias! Eres maravillosa, muchas gracias – iba a abrazar a la chica de cabello castaño cuando ella la detuvo.

- Lo hare… pero ya no te me vuelvas a pegar como lo hiciste. Por favor – le indicó que se ubicara frente a la esfera y que pensara en eso que más deseaba en ese momento para luego tocar suavemente la bola de cristal.

La neo reina Serenity tenía claro en ese instante lo que quería o a quien deseaba ver. Pero un destello de duda le cruzó por la mente cuando estaba a punto de elevar su mano a su objetivo ¿Estaría haciendo lo que de verdad era lo correcto? Después de tantas aventuras, de vidas pasadas y presentes. Luego de vivir una vida, criar una hija y construir un reino estaba a un paso de dejar todo eso atrás. O podía arrepentirse, volver a su rutina y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido por el bien de todos. Sabía que este o cualquier cambio que hubiera desde ahora tendría repercusiones para toda su vida y también para los que convivían con ella. Al final puso su mente en blanco, buscó en su corazón y tocó la esfera.

.

…

.

Pensaba para sí mientras veía a su alrededor, que este lugar era muy apropiado. Sí. Tenía cosas que le gustaban, imágenes de las personas que quería, ropa a su gusto y muchas, muchas eras de tiempo para ver pasar. Sus manos se sentían un poco ásperas, bueno ya no las cuidaba con tanta dedicación como antes. Su voz era rasposa, seguramente por no vocalizar en mucho tiempo. Es que sus días de ídolo juvenil habían quedado tan atrás que apenas recordaba lo que era estar frente a una multitud de chicas que buscaban que las viera. Pero no era la atención de una multitud lo que deseaba con todo su ser.

Estos eran los pensamientos de quien ahora vestía una ligera camisa de color azul, pantalones ajustados y botas mientras descansaba en un suelo florido. Memorias de sus días pasados que ahora danzaban en su mente sin parar, dándole una sensación de poder verlas. Pero todos sus recuerdos tenían que ver con ella. Sonrió amargamente al pensar que por más que trató no pudo alejarla de su mente, ni siquiera pudo olvidarla y ahora viviría eternamente en este mundo atormentado por no poder tenerla jamás. Pensó en lo miserable que se sentía al volver de la Tierra junto a su princesa, en ese tiempo se dedicó cien por ciento a trabajar para alejar esa imagen de su mente. Convencido que ella no lo correspondía. Pues así se lo había dicho ¿verdad? Sí, ella le dijo que extrañaba a un novio que nunca vio durante el tiempo que estuvieron en ese lugar. Un fantasma que estaba presente para recordarle que ella tenía dueño, pero aun así no pudo desencantarse con esa pequeña llorona, valiente, graciosa y muchas cosas más que lo conquistaron no supo en que minuto. Además ¿Quién podía resistirse al gran Seiya Kou? Se rio. Su nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios despidiendo esa voz característica que tanto le encantaba y extrañaba. Le dolía echarla de menos y el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta lo demostraba. Se sentó en su lugar, aclarando la voz, cuando un destello brillo muy cerca de él. Curioso se levantó y caminó hacia allá pues llamó su atención.

Algunos destellos se movían en su dirección cuando comenzaron a formar una figura, era más bien pequeña, delgada y con pompones en la cabeza.

¡Pompones! ¿Quién anda por el mundo con pompones en la cabeza?

La figura parecía caminar y un largo vestido comenzó a formarse. Seguía avanzando y cuando vio los largos cabellos tornarse dorados se detuvo. No eran pompones, lo que tenía adornando su cabeza eran… odangos.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – murmuro sin poder deshacer ahora la sonrisa de los labios.

- ¡Seiya! – escuchó desde la que ahora se había dejado ver por completo y comenzó a correr hacia él.

- ¿Bom…bón?... – ya era muy tarde para pensar si era un sueño o no - ¡Bombón!

En un par de zancadas se encontró con la mujer que miraba el suelo y reía nerviosamente. Él también estaba aún incrédulo de la persona que tenía enfrente y trataba de encontrar sus ojos con los de ella que lo evitaba y no lograba emitir palabras. Algunos sonidos y él se dio cuenta que también se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que era más grande si el nudo en su garganta o el de su estómago y sonrió.

Estaba temblando ¿pero que le ocurría ahora? Levanto la vista y ahí vio su sonrisa. Examino su rostro, las líneas de expresión le decían que también había vivido. Que sus cartas hacían tributo a lo que ahora veía. Sin darse cuenta su mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Lo escucho llamarla y juntar su mano con la de ella. Lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Acaso ¿eres real? – preguntó él casi en una súplica. Su voz aún se oía hermosa y se perdió en ella por un momento antes de responder.

- Claro que sí… Y tú – respondió viéndolo estremecer y apretar sus ojos. Asintió sin mirar.

- Espero que al abrir los ojos aun estés aquí.

- Lo mismo espero – tapó sus ojos – A las tres – lo retó.

- Uno…

- Dos…

- ¡Tres! – exclamaron ambos. Sacó sus manos de enfrente. Ahí estaba aún y sonreía, mucho.

- ¡Seiya! – ahora lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería soltarlo ahora que por fin lo había vuelto a encontrar.

- Bombón… Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver tu tumba y algo me arrastro hasta aquí. Minerva dijo que…

- Espera, espera ¿estuviste con Minerva?

- Sí, era una chica muy extraña y…

- ¿Qué te dijo? – interrumpió acelerado.

- Que tú le pediste… olvidarme – dijo con dificultad esta última palabra y lo vio fijamente.

- Siento que lo hubieras sabido así – pareció culpable

- ¿Tanto sufrías que querías olvidarme? – la humedad no tardó en llegar a sus ojos y él vio destrozado cómo le pedía una única explicación. Nada de "porque no me buscaste" ni "que hubiera pasado". Lo que ella le transmitía es que le dolía ver que quisiera borrarla de su memoria cuando, al parecer, quería estar más presente que nunca.

- Tú… ¿Qué crees? – se devolvió al último minuto en que la vio. La mujer abrió los ojos – Al despedirnos, me dijiste que siempre seriamos amigos ¡Amigos! Te entregué mi alma y jamás tuve nada de ti. No es que lo quisiera, pero… tú sólo seguiste adelante, sin mí y yo no podía vivir con esta cosa pesada en el pecho…

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó con mejillas bañadas – Siento haber sido una cobarde y esperar tanto para buscarte – él se cruzó de brazos y volteó.

- Técnicamente – aclaró la garganta - esperaste hasta que estuviera "muerto" para venir.

- Es… cierto… pero estoy aquí ¿no? – lo miro asentir y muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente en ese momento pero al escuchar esa palabra una nueva duda llegó a sus pensamientos – Y si estás muerto ¿Cómo pudiste… abrazarme? - Él se volteó de nuevo para quedar frente a la rubia y lentamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ya no pensó en nada mas sólo se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de tenerla ahí junto a él sin preocuparse por nadie. Se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos, aun eran bellos océanos enmarcados en ese rostro ahora más maduro. Se veía linda y volvió a sonreír.

- Te sienta bien la adultez, Bombón – ella se sonrojó – Pero ¿Cómo llegaste?

- Bueno – lo miró pensativa un momento – Todo comenzó con una visita muy inusual que tuve en el palacio.

- Seika… - afirmó él. Serena asintió.

- Me contó que habías muerto y me entregó una caja con cartas.

- ¡¿Y las leíste?! – pregunto alarmado

- Por supuesto, eran para mi ¿no? – sonrió amable.

- S-sí – respondió tímidamente. Ahora se le venían a la cabeza las veces en que se desquitó con la pluma por no poder decir todo lo que tenía guardado, y se sintió apesadumbrado.

- ¿Acaso el gran Seiya Kou se quedó sin palabras? – bromeó la rubia al ver la expresión confundida de su compañero

- Así que sí me extrañaste – declaró con sorpresa en los ojos y en el sutil tono de su voz.

- ¿Por qué crees que cruzaría media galaxia y un mundo de los sueños guardado por una extraña chica si no fuera así? Además debes saber que… - ya no supo qué más decir cuando sus labios sintieron un contacto extraño, cálido y carnoso que invitó a todos sus sentidos a desencajarse en ese preciso instante. Ahí ya no se encontró la reina de un imperio ni la justiciera de la Luna, era solo una chica recibiendo ese beso prometido y deseado por mucho tiempo desde que era una muchacha. Se impresiono de descubrir que se le paralizaron músculos de su cuerpo que desconocía y esas mariposas que alguna vez sintió con Darien ahora se asemejaban a minúsculas hormigas desorientadas pues su vientre careció de espacio para aguantar lo que sus terminaciones nerviosas le decían sentir. Al cabo de unos segundos se percató de la mano que descansaba en la parte baja de su nuca y la otra que danzaba por su espalda erizando las hebras de su humanidad. Poco a poco comenzó a devolver el gesto con un diminuto movimiento y rescató lo que pudo de aire para no separarse si su voluntad lo permitía pero su emoción fue tal que en vez de separarse un poco lo atrajo más haciendo que súbitamente el contacto desapareciera dejando a ambos respirando aceleradamente. No pudo mirarlo, se sentía aterrada con todo el cumulo de sensaciones que se le vinieron del cuerpo al alma.

Cuenta hasta 10, cuenta hasta 10… se decía mientras trataba de aplacar el retumbe de su corazón con una mano en el pecho. El inhalar y exhalar se le había hecho difícil luego de separarse de ella, y ahora todo él deseaba tocarla, besarla y contenerla otra vez pero su cuerpo le demandaba algo distinto. La vio tomar control de su respiración lentamente y evitar su mirada, claro sus mejillas rojas no se veían tan lindas como el rosa que habitualmente las adornaba pero eso no le importaba. Quiso mirarla otra vez para asegurarse que lo que veía no era una fantasía aunque ya se hubiera convencido de este hecho. Se acercó y tomo suavemente su barbilla para encontrar sus ojos nuevamente.

- No creí que fuera para tanto – le mostró sus dientes en un gesto socarrón – Parece que sí me extrañaste un poco, Bombón.

- Aún sigues engreído, Seiya Kou – le sonrió de vuelta y ahora fue su turno para plantarle un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa pero que recibió de buena gana.

...

..

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Debo dar las gracias a todos los que sean tomado el tiempo de leer, comentar, agregar a favorito o seguir esta historia.**

**Creo que le he tomado cariño y bueno veré hasta donde llegamos :D Debo confesar que a veces me cuesta un poco armar estas escenas melosas y cosas así porque yo no soy habitualmente una persona cariñosa, en general, no solo con la pareja así que disculpen si no queda bien expresado lo que quiero decir. Además porque Seiya y Serena son ambos muy afines a las expresiones de afecto. Espero lograrlo :)**

**Ahora respondere los comentarios.**

**Rogue 85: Hola amiga! u.u A mi tbn me dio nostalgia esa parte de la lapida pero era algo que debia ocurrir. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado**

**Lucy-Luna: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado :D Toda la razón ellos merecen ser felices y que Darien aprenda! Jaja Nos leemos :D**

**Talantia: Siiii lo volvio a ver! jiji Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro :D bye**

**Yuuki Miaka-chan: Hola :) que bueno que te gusta más. Obvio Seiya aparecio no iba a ser tan mala C:**

**Madamemoon: Gracias! espero que te haya gustado la continuación**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo que llevo por dentro.**

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me entretiene.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Entró en la sala con la respiración agitada donde aguardaba por su llegada la chica que vestía un traje azul de marinero. Se detuvo frente a la mesa y deposito sus manos sobre esta para sostenerse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la de traje verde aun con la respiración entrecortada – Dímelo por favor.

- Creo que tengo un presentimiento pero debemos esperar por Neptune antes de afirmar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Crees que ella en verdad podría?

- No lo sé, Júpiter – decía sosteniendo su barbilla con ambas manos

- La visita de esa chica… ella… era idéntica – decía con algo de asombro la de castaños cabellos.

- Sí, era el vivo reflejo de Seiya. Y causo algo en nuestra reina

- No comía ni dormía bien, incluso la princesa dijo que la escuchó llorando varias veces escondida en el baño. Jamás la había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando Endymion desapareció en la batalla de los meteoritos.

- Bueno… - dijo seriamente la guardiana de Mercurio – No es la primera vez que él desaparece ¿verdad? – cerró los ojos lentamente. No se refería a la vez que Galaxia lo tuvo cautivo aunque quiso dar esa impresión, sino que pensaba en esa tarde que lo vio escabullirse en los pasillos del castillo y llegar al lugar favorito de una de sus compañeras, más específicamente la que se retiraba hacia ahí para meditar y la única que vestía un traje rojo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Júpiter la miró fijamente pero Mercury no alcanzó a responder pues unos ruidos fuera de la puerta las alertaron. En ese momento entró casi tropezando la guardiana del viento y les dijo que la reina no estaba en la cabaña del lago. Vociferó que era un escándalo y las tres se preguntaban dónde se había metido cuando entró la de cabello aguamarina.

- Y ¿viste algo? – se apresuró la de cabellos color arena. La expresión de terror de Neptune no pasó inadvertida para ninguna.

- No encuentro a la Reina – dijo con vos temerosa – No aparece en el espejo.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – la siempre pasional Uranus no contenía la angustia.

- Calma… - intervino Mercury pensativa – Existen dos posibilidades – dijo esto con firme voz y sus compañeras la miraron con expectación.

- Cuales son, dinos…

- Por favor – intervino Júpiter.

- La primera, es que este en un espacio astral al que nuestros poderes no alcanzan…

- O sea… - Uranus se apresuró

- Puede que este fuera de nuestro espacio-tiempo o del Sistema Solar.

- Y ¿la segunda? – dijo en un suspiro Neptune vocalizando lo que las otras dos temían preguntar

- Que este… muerta.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la sala. Sólo el rechinar de la puerta saco a las Sailor de su trance. Quien entraba era Mars, que se sorprendió del ambiente que encontró.

- ¿Dónde estabas metida? – inquirió molesta Uranus quien fue secundada por sus compañeras con sus miradas hacia la morena.

- Yo… bueno… - sus mejillas carmín no pasaron inadvertidas por ninguna, salvo que las conclusiones que sacaron las demás fueron distintas a las de la siempre astuta Mercury.

- Serenity desapareció – dijo Júpiter y la guardiana de rojo abrió mucho los ojos ahogando un grito con sus manos en la boca.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no sabemos dónde está? – preguntó angustiada Neptune.

- Lo primero es reunirnos todas y ver qué información tenemos disponible ¿Qué les parece? – sugirió Mercury y todas asintieron.

- Debo informar al Rey – Mars iba a salir de la habitación cuando sintió que jalaron de su muñeca.

- Tú… te quedas aquí – la de cabello azul estaba muy seria. Todas la miraron asombradas y Uranus sintió un escalofrío.

- Mercury…

- Lo primero que haremos será reunirnos. Veremos qué hacer y luego informaremos a Endymion. Lo primordial es encontrar a Serenity ¿entendido? – dijo esta última frase con un aire frío que todas sintieron.

- S-sí – contestó Mars y se sentó.

- ¿Dónde están las demás? – pregunto Uranus.

- Saturn estaba verificando algunos eventos próximos junto al príncipe Sammy; Plut estudiaba la estabilidad de las puertas; Rini tenía una reunión con Helios; Y Venus… - Júpiter se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa con Venus? – dijo Neptune.

- No sé dónde estaba ella – llevó la mano a su barbilla pensativa.

- Venus estaba con mamá – dijo de pronto una voz extraña a las Sailor.

- ¡Princesa! – todas hicieron una reverencia.

- Tranquilas, ellas fueron al lago – dijo la peli rosada.

- Pequeña Dama… - Plut irrumpía en la sala ahora – La reina Serenity está desaparecida.

- Pero… está con Venus. Ella la cuidará – dijo sonriente pero aún con algo de preocupación.

- ¡Busca la ubicación de ella! – gritó Uranus.

Mercury se dispuso a trabajar en su computadora cuando el espejo de Neptune comenzó a brillar. Todas se acercaron para ver y se quedaron pasmadas al ver la imagen que les mostró el objeto. Ahí estaba Venus, lo que sorprendió a todas, incluida la hija de Serenity, fue su compañía.

- Acaso ¿ese es…? – Mars vio al peli plateado junto a la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Rini acercándose con sonrisa pícara – Es muy apuesto – se sonrojó y todas rodaron los ojos.

- Tu pretendiente no estará muy contento si te la pasas mirando a otros chicos – intervino Saturn llegando, causando una risita en la princesa que, aun cuando era muy madura para su edad, se divertía siendo una niña todavía.

- Tiene razón – le dijo la Sailor del viento regañándola – Además es muy viejo para ti – la jaló para alejarla del espejo y mirar más detenidamente - Pero ¿qué hace Venus con ese sujeto? – exclamó Uranus molesta.

- ¡Ellas fueron a Kinmoku! – dijo exaltada Mercury

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue la reacción de todas frente a la afirmación y quedaron impactadas.

.

…

.

- Por favor ayúdeme, su majestad – suplicaba en una reverencia Sailor Venus a la reina Kakyu, luego de explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el jardín con Serenity.

- Bueno – la miraba pensativa la pelirroja que meditaba cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir – Es compleja la situación. Si suponemos bien, lo más probable es que haya sido transportada a otra dimensión, lo que no sabemos es a cual.

- Si me permite, su alteza – interrumpió Taiki quien estaba junto a ella – Creo que podríamos hacer un rastreo de su energía. Ya que ella fue transportada, podríamos tener una guía.

- ¡Bravo! Taiki eres un genio – exclamó Yaten emocionado.

- Sí, lo malo es que no tenemos un precedente del componente energético de los terrícolas – dijo pensativo. Luego miró a Sailor Venus y cómo si se hubieran comunicado por telepatía ella negó con la cabeza con la mirada fija en el peli castaño.

- No puedo… hacerlo

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió el peli plateado.

- Deben llamar a las Sailor del sistema Solar – declaró la princesa.

- E-ellas… ellas me… mataran – dijo con angustia mientras imaginaba su cuello entre los furiosos dedos de Uranus. Tragó saliva pesadamente.

- No seas dramática, por favor – dijo Yaten restándole importancia.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? Acaso ¿fuiste tú quien saco a su reina de su hogar para llevarla al otro lado de la Galaxia y la perdiste en alguna dimensión desconocida en una fracción de segundo? – le gritó en la cara al de los ojos verdes.

- Bueno, bueno, ya – movía las manos para alejar su cercanía – Si lo pones así.

- Lo siento Venus – interrumpió Taiki nuevamente - Yo sé que te preocupabas mucho por tu amiga pero es peligroso que se encuentre en ninguna parte y si podemos ahorrarnos tiempo para encontrarla es mejor.

- Está bien – suspiró pesadamente – Las llamaré si así será más rápido – Abrió su comunicador y marcó algunas diminutas teclas. Algo pareció molestarle e hizo una mueca. Estaba confundida para luego pasar al asombro. En ese momento habló Taiki muy preocupado.

- ¡Su majestad! Tengo una fuerte lectura de vibraciones de energía muy extrañas. Creo que puede ser que… - en ese momento Sailor Venus gimió con sorpresa y lanzó un gritillo agudo.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió ahora? – Yaten curioseaba sin límites.

- Creo que sé cuál es el motivo de esas energías extrañas – dijo en tono tétrico.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo ahora la reina.

- Tal vez seamos nosotras – la voz de Plut hizo eco en el salón dejando un silencio posterior casi funerario y haciendo que la mujer ataviada en un traje naranja se petrificara. Yaten podría haber jurado que vio una gota de sudor frío recorrer el rostro de la rubia en ese instante.

Todas las Sailor entraron y llegaron frente a la reina para saludar solemnes con una reverencia. Ella hiso lo propio para responder pero el ambiente tenso que había no amainaba. Kakyu trató de explicarles lo que había ocurrido mientras Mercury hacía conclusiones mentales y apuntaba cosas en su computadora. Todas se exaltaron cuando les dijo que Serenity estaba en una dimensión desconocida más evitó decir que podría encontrarse con Seiya. Primero porque no tenía la certeza de que en verdad estuviera con él y segundo porque sabía que la primera en recibir la ira de sus compañeras sería Venus por acompañarla.

- Ya veo – dijo Mercury, quien había tomado un papel de líder que nadie se hubiera imaginado al saber a su reina en peligro sin ellas y con Venus junto a ella – ¿Qué más sabemos del flujo energético de este planeta?

- Lord Taiki puede informarle de aquello – dijo Kakyu indicando al peli castaño.

- Está bien, vamos lo más rápido posible. Por favor Sailor Saturn ¿nos acompañas?– la chica asintió y se fue con ellos. Ahora se encontraba más tranquila. Aún que no había visto a ese hombre en mucho tiempo sabía que entre los dos podrían resolver las cosas con rapidez y eficiencia.

La retirada de Mercury seguida de Saturn dejó los ánimos encendidos en la sala. Venus estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que los demás intercambiaban opiniones; Uranus maldecía al mundo; Neptune trataba de calmarla y opinaba que guardaran la calma; Plut se acercó más a hablar con Kakyu; Mars decidía si reprochar o no a la rubia después de lo ocurrido pero ahora lo más importante era encontrar y traer de vuelta a su reina; Yaten miraba a todas con expectación, se acercó a su reina y se quedó ahí mientras Plut le consultaba sobre la situación actual de su planeta y la posibilidad de que Serenity estuviera en un peligro mayor al que ellas pensaban; Júpiter se acercó a Venus, sólo puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Está bien. No te culpes – apretó ligeramente su mano en la hombrera de su compañera.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – sonó más que preocupada y miraba de reojo a su compañera de cabellos cortos color arena.

- Tú, simplemente hiciste lo que creías mejor. Además si no hubieras estado aquí probablemente nos habríamos tardado mucho más en encontrarla – ahora se acomodó a su lado y le regaló otra sonrisa comprensiva.

Venus aún se preocupaba mucho. Sabía que las Sailor más pasionales se contuvieron por respeto a la reina de Kinmoku pero no tardarían en llenarla de reproches y quizás algo más, pero no se arrepentía de lo hecho. Lo que la marcaba de sobremanera era no poder hacer algo por aliviar lo que se venía para su reina y que sabía sería muy duro. Deseaba ayudarla pero todas estas acciones traerían desgracias emocionales que llenarían su futuro cercano de sufrimiento.

Yaten veía con preocupación la nula reacción de la rubia ataviada en el traje naranja al tiempo que trataba de calmar a Plut asegurándole que no había ningún enemigo cercano que pudiera amenazar la seguridad de Serenity no importando cómo resultaran las cosas en ese momento. Miraba a Kakyu que también se encontraba preocupada pero ella sabía algo que no les estaba diciendo. Ya podría hablar a solas con ella después que se calmaran los ánimos.

- Mis queridas amigas – alzó la voz la coronada pelirroja – Imagino que debe haber sido un viaje muy cansador. Deseo que se acomoden y descansen un tiempo, mientras averiguamos en que podemos ayudar – hizo una seña y varias doncellas entraron – Preparen las habitaciones para que nuestras visitantes puedan descansar, por favor – pidió a las chicas y estas asintieron para luego desaparecer.

- Su majestad – habló Neptune – Le agradecemos su hospitalidad.

La reina asintió en forma de respuesta y en unos momentos las doncellas volvieron para llevar a las Sailor a sus aposentos. Uranus estuvo en contra pero Neptune logró convencerla para que hicieran caso, además tendrían tiempo de hablar su situación. Pero aun que tuvieran algún reclamo, nada podrían hacer mientras Mercury y Saturn no se reportaran.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la sala común que daba a sus habitaciones, Venus caminó a la ventana y aguardó.

- ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Venus?! – explotó Uranus al verla cerrar y caminar serenamente. Neptune convenientemente le sostenía la mano para evitar cualquier contacto entre las rubias.

- No esperaba que ocurriera algo así. Esta sólo era una visita cordial.

- Lo que pasó no fue muy cordial – acotó Mars - ¿Qué creen que pudo pasar?

- Algunas criaturas – intervino Plut – se alimentan de energía, cómo ya hemos visto. Puede que algún ente de este planeta se haya sentido atraído por el aura de Serenity – Venus hizo una mueca imperceptible para el resto de sus compañeras.

- Eso no importa ahora ¡Eres una irresponsable! – la Sailor del viento se dirigió a quien le daba la espalda.

- Uranus, basta. Por favor – pidió Júpiter.

- No – se volvió Venus – Está bien, acepto las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero si hice algo mal fue haberme ido sin avisarles. Fue precipitado pero eso es todo lo que aceptare como error – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Estás diciendo que venir a este lugar estuvo entre tus planes? – se impresionó Plut y todas la miraron.

- No, no estaba entre mis planes. Pero… era el deseo de la reina.

- ¡¿Qué?! – incluso Neptune abrió la boca de asombro.

- No me digan que no se dieron cuenta – interrogó en general - ¿La vieron? Acaso ¿notaron cómo se apagaba sin que pudiéramos hacer algo? – exclamó angustiada – No podía dejarla así ¡Y no hubiera podido verla decaer más sin hacer nada!

- ¡Pero mira lo que pasó! – Uranus se empeñaba en molestar.

- ¡Lo sé! No pueden reprocharme cuando hice todo pensando en ella.

- ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Actuaste a espaldas nuestra!

- Acaso ¡¿tú hubieras tenido corazón para verla vivir con el suyo roto?! – todas se quedaron en silencio, armando la historia, aclarando los hechos y unas más que otras comprendiendo lo que quería decir su compañera.

- Quieres decir que…

- En verdad ella vino por ese sujeto – dijo entre dientes Uranus.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Mars preguntó más con ansias que con curiosidad.

- P-pero… ¿y el Rey? – recordó Júpiter y todas se quedaron meditando la pregunta hasta que una de ellas hablo.

- Endymion lo sabía – declaró Neptune – Se lo dijo… de otro modo… ella jamás habría venido.

- Claro que lo sabe – Venus dirigió una dura mirada fugaz a Mars mientras la morena se mordía los labios – Pero ella debía ser sincera con él primero ¿no lo creen?

- Eso es lo más importante – acotó Júpiter.

- Por eso Endymion me consultó lo de las puertas – recordó Plut – Aun así, Venus. No debiste dejar el planeta y menos la galaxia sin decirnos.

- Sí ¿en qué estabas pensando? – inquirió Uranus nuevamente.

- Pensaba en el bien de ella – dijo finalmente la rubia y cómo dándole punto final al asunto se dirigió a la puerta de salida. No sin antes echar un último vistazo a sus compañeras – No me malentiendan, no me resto responsabilidad. Pero comprendan que lo hice por todo el cariño que siento por ella. Si estuvieran en mi situación ¿Qué habrían hecho? – y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación dejando a todas las demás Sailor con la ecuación en la mente.

Salió apresurada y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Sailor Fighter que se le colgó al cuello y la apretujó.

- Estás bien, estás bien – repetía continuamente.

- Sí, tranquila – se avergonzó de haber dado la impresión de ser castigada por sus amigas – No es que sean unos monstruos.

- Pues esa mujer de cabello corto me dio miedo. Sus alaridos me provocaron escalofríos – dijo separándose ahora – La reina nos dijo que estaba preocupada por ti.

- Ya me ves – le regaló una amplia sonrisa – Estoy perfectamente – dobló los brazos hacia arriba para mostrar la señal de ser fuerte.

- Me alegro mucho – le sonrió y un sonido se escuchó entre las ropas de la morena – Lo siento, debo irme – ahora la chica le dio otro abrazo y se fue rápidamente. Venus dio un suspiro y se sintió mareada. Debía salir de ahí.

Caminó unos pasos por el pasillo, abatida. Discutir con las que tantas veces la acompañaron luchando y buscando la paz para su mundo, no era lo que más le agradaba pero el bienestar físico y emocional de su amiga era lo que le importaba por sobre todas las cosas. Siguió sin rumbo destinado hasta que llegó a una salida hacia las afueras del castillo, encontró una banca y se sentó pesadamente ¿De qué forma ayudaría a Serenity ahora? Sabía que debía esperar los resultados de la investigación pero confiaba en Amy y Taiki, después de todo eran los nerds más inteligentes que conocía. Se rio ante su pensamiento y sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba. Sintió entonces algo frío en su hombro y se asustó. Una lata se apoyó en su hombrera y el perfil de una cabellera plateada seguía cuando miró hacia arriba. Yaten veía al costado contrario para no verle la cara a la sorprendida Sailor.

- ¿La vas a tomar o no? – dijo en tono neutro.

- Sí… - le sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta – Gracias.

- Pensé que tendríamos que llevarte al hospital – dijo en tono burlón mientras se sentaba a su lado y acomodaba su casco entre ambos.

- Ha, ha – enfatizó en el ademán de la risa – Pues no, estoy bien.

- Me parece que eres afortunada – volvió a su semblante serio otra vez.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tenoh hubiera sido capaz de estrangularte, aun siendo su aliada – la rubia tragó saliva.

- Es cierto – miro al horizonte – lo hubiera hecho. Pero sabe que ella la habría ayudado también.

- Todas ustedes están locas – declaró bebiendo de su propia lata.

- No tanto. Sólo somos dedicadas. Tú también te preocupas por tu reina ¿verdad? – abrió su bebida y la lata sorpresivamente estalló cubriéndola del líquido interno. Quedó empapada y lentamente se volvió hacia quien ahora la miraba tratando de contener las carcajadas y movía las manos frente a su rostro.

- Yo… no fui… lo juro – decía entre la risa que se le escapaba de los labios.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Mira cómo me dejaste! – se abalanzó sobre el platinado que logró por poco salvarse de las manos de la encolerizada rubia. Se echó a correr por el jardín mientras evitaba los centellantes destellos que escapaban de los dedos de la guardiana de Venus.

- ¡Te digo que yo no fui! – Grito justo cuando una fracción de una cadena casi alcanzó su brazo - ¡Estás demente! – sacó su espada y la dejó envolver por la cadena para detenerla. Forcejearon un momento pero pronto la rubia se rindió y se dejó caer al suelo, cansada mental más que físicamente.

- Arruinaste mi traje, tonto – dijo en un puchero sentada en el suelo y comenzando a tiritar. Él se recostó a su lado dejo en el suelo su arma.

- Vaya, te has vuelto fuerte – la admiró sin prestar atención a sus quejas.

- Por supuesto. No te dejes engañar por una cara bonita – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Quién dijo que eres bonita? – espetó con falsa amargura. No recibió la respuesta que esperaba y se volvió hacia la rubia. Ella sólo veía al suelo, no parecía afectada. Simplemente miraba el césped que adornaba el jardín.

- ¿Alguna vez te conté porque fui la primera Sailor en ser reclutada? – preguntó de pronto cómo reaccionando de un trance.

- ¿Por qué habría de interesarme? – el platinado miró a un lado desinteresadamente al ver que ella había recuperado el habla.

- Artemis me dijo que era la reencarnación de Venus, la diosa del amor y la belleza – continuó sin prestarle atención al ácido interlocutor que, a pesar de mostrar poco interés, escuchaba atento el relato – Y que cuando despertara por completo recordaría mi vida pasada y mi misión.

- ¿También te dijo que usarías ese atípico traje de marinera?

- Algo así – recordó su traje de Sailor V – Usaba uno parecido a Sailor Moon, sólo que cubría mi rostro con una máscara. Claro que a los 13 años era una aventura emocionante – sonrió de una forma agradable.

- Supongo que sí – dijo bostezando, lo que pareció recordarle algo a la rubia.

- Me sorprende que, habiendo tenido un cuerpo de chica en el pasado, no sepas apreciar la verdadera belleza – agitó sus dorados cabellos salpicándole la cara a su compañero de los restos de la bebida.

- ¡Ay! Por favor, aquí las mujeres son mucho más agraciadas que las terrícolas – se sentó rebatiéndola – Y puedo probártelo.

- Adelante… - entrecerró los ojos celestes retándolo al tiempo que él se levantó de su lugar y se concentró unos minutos.

Un aura color verdoso rodeó su cuerpo y tras un destello brillante apareció una delgada chica de cabellos plateados, que parecía la hermana gemela de Yaten, frente a una sorprendida Sailor Venus. Luego la vio desprenderse de la armadura y quedar en una camiseta y pantalones cortos que le quedaban algo holgados. Extendió el brazo frente a los celestes ojos y le indicó que su piel era más tersa que la de las terrícolas aun estando en batalla. Agitó su cabello al viento diciendo que jamás encontraría un brillo igual en el pelo de una persona de la Tierra, luego volteó y le mostró su trasero diciendo que era más firme que las mujeres de su planeta y cuando finalmente le dijo que su busto tenía la medida perfecta para cualquier modelo terrestre, Venus tenía una vena hinchada en su frente que hasta le latía. Pero sonrió socarronamente, tomó la mano de la platinada y la llevó en dirección a su muslo sorpresivamente. Se detuvo antes del contacto poniendo nerviosa a la peli plateada, luego soltó su mano y le dijo que la extensión de sus piernas era perfecta para cualquier hombre que se le preguntara y elevó una de ellas hasta apoyarse en el hombro de la chica. Luego dio una vuelta alrededor de quien la miraba con ojos esmeralda agitando sus caderas y le dijo que su figura esbelta era mucho más atractiva que una flacucha sin gracia provocando una desagradable mueca en el rostro cubierto de mechones color plata. Tan pronto como Venus se detuvo, se despojó de sus zapatos y guantes, y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Healer comenzó a sudar y se paralizó ante su insinuante danza. La rubia se pegó tanto al cuerpo de la otra chica que podía sentir el retumbe de su agitado corazón en su pecho.

- Tu cuerpo podrá tener la medida perfecta para una mujer – dijo seductoramente mientras jugaba entre la comisura de sus labios y casi rozaba a estos - Pero el mío es de… una diosa – susurró haciéndole sentir su aliento cálido. La rubia sonrió viendo cómo su compañera fruncía el ceño y demostrando cansancio se sentó en el césped.

- Hace tiempo que no volvía a esta figura. Sólo, me agota un poco tener esta forma – dijo agitadamente la peli plateada justificándose.

- Ahora te puedes dar cuenta que puedo poner a mis pies a hombres y mujeres por igual – sonrió triunfal la rubia - En este caso… a los dos al mismo tiempo – rio a carcajadas. Yaten, que ahora había vuelto a ser él, sólo la miró molesto – A ver si me vuelves a decir que no soy bonita – le dijo a modo de desquite.

- Vamos, debes cambiarte. Estás empapada – levantó su armadura agilmente y camino rápidamente seguido de Sailor Venus quien ahora adornaba su rostro con una enorme sonrisa, orgullosa.

Ambos siguieron su rumbo cuando alguien más que había presenciado la escena salió de su escondite, con una sonrisa pícara y acomodándose el cabello rosa pálido dejándolo caer en su oscuro traje. Les lanzó una mirada y sonrió ante lo inesperado del resultado de su pequeña broma con la lata agitada, que en un principio fue para un caballero plateado.

.

…

.

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, él abrazándola por la cintura apoyado en la corteza del tronco; ella recostada frente a él cobijada entre sus brazos. Sus manos entrelazadas no queriendo separarse y sus miradas conectadas al horizonte mirando sin ver, sintiendo la suave brisa encontrarse con su piel. Su vestido revoloteaba libre al viento y le hacía cosquillas en las piernas.

- Detesto romper la magia del momento – dijo tranquilamente en su oído y besando su cabello.

- Entonces no lo hagas, Seiya – respondió perezosa.

- Bombón – la regañó suavemente – No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Aunque no me molestaría en lo absoluto – rio por lo bajo.

- Ah ¿no podemos? – contestó distraídamente mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente a él. Acarició su mejilla y lo vio cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

- No creas que me vas a intimidar sólo con tu mano en mi mejilla – dijo sonriendo y ella se acercó suavemente a su oído.

- Y ¿Qué tal esto? – susurró previo a depositar pequeños besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y de vuelta.

- P-po…dría fun-cio-nar – sintió un escalofrío deslizar por su columna vertebral.

- Ves que sí se puede – murmuró encontrando la punta de su nariz con la de él.

- No me digas que simplemente estarás aquí sin decirle nada a nadie.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya he hecho suficiente en el reino cómo para que me exijan más – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Me desagrada llegar a este punto pero no puedo dejar que ocurra esto – se levantó de su cómoda posición y luego de meditar un segundo continuo - Apuesto a que Tenoh estará hecha una furia al saber que te escapaste. Eso sin mencionar a… - se detuvo antes de continuar al sentir una opresión en su pecho y ver el rostro de la rubia.

- Lo sé – bajo la mirada – Pero no podía quedarme ahí. No después de saber que te había perdido – él fijo sus ojos en la que aún permanecía sentada a los pies del árbol y ahora bajo hasta quedar a su altura.

- Bombón… - le sonrió y acaricio una de sus mejillas – Mi dulce Bombón – depositó un suave y tierno beso en sus labios - Tenemos asuntos pendientes antes de poder dejar el resto atrás.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste el más maduro entre los dos? – le dijo burlona.

- Eso sucede cuando se pierde el corazón – A Serena se le escapó el aire, Seiya ahora era menos cauto con lo que le decía. Probablemente porque aún estaba dolido e inconscientemente buscaba desquitarse de alguna manera – Uno aprende a usar la cabeza – concluyó y ella lo abrazó, se apretó tanto que él llego a quejarse. Lo miró a los ojos hundiéndose en ellos.

- Ella tiene tus ojos… - Él sonrió de una manera que no había visto hasta ahora – Es una chica muy agradable. Hiciste un gran trabajo – lo besó ligeramente, parecía no cansarse ahora.

- También era muy traviesa – declaró orgulloso.

- No me imagino quién debió ser su padre

- La hubieras visto – decía emocionado - Una vez se perdió y la buscamos por toda la casa hasta que la encontré en un árbol. Resultó que un polluelo había caído y lo volvió a poner en su nido. Su madre casi se desmayó al verla a diez metros del suelo y…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada

- Ella te quería mucho ¿verdad?

- Sí… - suspiró

- Sientes… que le hiciste daño.

- No, no es así. Siempre fui sincero con ella - dicho esto se levantó del suelo para no continuar con una segunda pregunta.

La ayudó a levantarse y tomó con fuerza su mano. Ella retuvo su partida pues temía volver. Después de todo lo que le costó llegar, ahora no quería partir ya que la invadía el temible sentimiento de perderlo. Tomo su cintura y la atrajo una vez más. Besó su frente, mejillas y la punta de su nariz para llegar finalmente a sus labios que ahora lentamente se dio el placer de recorrer e invadir. Sutil, paciente, le dio tiempo para reaccionar y así fue. Recibió de vuelta pero con más ímpetu, ese que te dice "no te vayas" y "tengo miedo". Pero en este estado de ensoñación, en este mundo tan efímero no podrían solucionar lo que les quedaba por delante, que no era más que una nueva y muy temida separación. Lentamente se separaron y se miraron una vez más pues ahora no se cansaban de hacerlo.

- No quiero irme jamás – se lanzó a sus brazos sin medir su fuerza y ambos cayeron rodando por la colina. Abrazados y riendo de lo felices que sentían de poder compartir esos pequeños momentos que hacen tu vida más dinámica y agradable - ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos un poco más antes de averiguar cómo regresar? – pregunto de una manera tan tierna y con ojos tan suplicantes que no tuvo el valor para negarse y asintió con la cabeza. Estos serían los momentos de recompensa adelantada por lo que vendría, y retrasada para lo que ya habían pasado. Así que Seiya se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

... continuara

* * *

Holas

Este capi esta más largo porque el anterior fue demasiado cortito pero espero haber compensado lo hecho... jiji

Nuevamente les agradezco sus lecturas, comentarios, favs y demases. Confieso que al principio tenia cero ideas para continuar pero en la marcha se van dando las cosas y qué tal... creo que es entretenido este juego :D

Ahora las respuestas a sus reviews que con alegría leo:

**Rogue85: Muy agradecida de tus palabras. Y sí, tienes toda la razón, Seiya si esta en otro plano y Serena llegó hasta ahí. Pronto se tendran que separar de nuevo pero vamos a ver que se me ocurre para que se vuelvan a encontrar. Eso de hablar de los ex, bueno no es muy cómodo pero ambos saben que vivian con personas que eran muy queridas y respetadas, y ninguno quiere romper esa linea pero de que hay curiosidad sí que la hay. Besos. Bye**

**SeleneKouChiba: Nena, que bueno que te haya gustado. He tratado de ser justa con Darien pero en el fondo no me sale jejejejje tenia que escribirle alguna cosilla odiable porque no me nace hacerlo el héroe aunque al principio era un aporte. Y bueno Sei esta muerto y todas sabemos que no hay manera de escapar de la muerte... ¿o si? Bueno por ahora no lo he pensado. Saludos. bye**

**Talantia: Siiiiiiii se besarooonnnnnnn! No me pude aguantar la emocion de encontrarlos y que no hicieran nada. Es como terminar el regimen con un pastel de fresas... irresistible! Nos leemos, :D bye**

**Yuuki Miaka-chan: Gracias, eso esperaba. Poder llegar a su ser tan Seiyistico ajajaja palabra nueva. Espero este te haya gustado. Nos leemos bye**

**Demencia: Querida aquí estoy cumpliendo para no retrasarme :D Ahora lo extendí un poquito para que no quedemos con gusto a poco. Ojala te haya gustado. Nos leemos Bye**

**PaulaLunatica: Neaaaaaano te preocupes! Esas cosas pasan lo bueno es que pudiste pasar y leiste dos capis al mismo tiempo. Aqui siguieron Mina y Yaten pero en una forma diferente... hubo competición jajaja pero veremos quien gana. Además el pobre Seiya que ahora piensa más las cosas se ve complicado pero feliz son emociones encontradas. Sigue leyendo. Nos vemos por ahi. Bye**

Gracias nuevamente.

Les invito a decirme que opinan, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan los lectores y esta es una fuente muy rica de expresiones.

Nos leemos

Bye :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo que llevo por dentro.**

**Los personajes de la serie le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me entretiene.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Sailor Saturn veía a los dos individuos dar vueltas, hacer formulas y mezclar ingredientes extraños en las probetas. Sailor Mercury y Taiki parecían hacer un buen equipo y la peli azul se veía muy contenta de trabajar con él. Tal vez porque nadie comprendía su idioma en el reino entero y probablemente se sentía sola e incómoda en un lugar donde no puede compartir sus conocimientos más que en una cátedra o conferencia.

- Esto tiene muy buenas posibilidades de funcionar – dijo el castaño.

- Bueno, es lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora – contesto su compañera.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – resopló la de cabellos oscuros al ver que no ayudaba en nada.

- Ya casi – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Rayos, pensó la chica que jugueteaba con un par de tubos de ensayo que le habían dado para que se entretuviera. Cómo si fuera una niña. Le molestaba que Plut la sobreprotegiera tanto, sobre todo porque la reunión de las Sailor también le incumbía. Miró hacia una ventana que daba al jardín para ver si se distraía pero nada. Pensó en el regaño que se estaría llevando Venus en ese momento y cuando ya mezclaba por novena vez el líquido azul con el rojo para verlo convertirse en una gama de violeta tan variado que era maravilloso observar ese espectáculo en un tubo de ensayo.

- ¡Nos vamos! – exclamaron juntos otra vez para alarmarla y dejando caer el tubo cristalino de sus manos dejo un desastre en el suelo al cual Taiki resto importancia en ese momento.

- Realmente lo siento… - decía avergonzada la chica de cabellos y ojos profundos pero una sonrisa amable fue la respuesta del castaño que nuevamente le dijo que no se preocupara por el incidente. Ahora tenían otras prioridades. Sonrojada la Sailor de la destrucción sólo miró al suelo y siguió caminando. Pasaron por varios pasillos y en lo que caminaron, escuchaban varios ruidos entre una de las habitaciones.

- _¡Eres un completo idiota!_ – acuso una voz femenina. Los tres se detuvieron ante el escándalo.

- _Lo malentendiste, maldición_ – Taiki puso doble atención al oír la segunda voz.

- _¡Ahora me dices tonta!_ – y se escuchó una pausa interminable para los curiosos.

- _¡A veces lo eres…!_ – la segunda voz se detuvo de golpe y estalló la primera otra vez

- _¡Entonces no me vuelvas a hablar!_ – y se escucharon fuertes pisadas hacia la puerta.

Los espías trataron de agruparse para fingir que hacían alguna cosa. Y con sorpresa vieron a una chica rubia ataviada en un corto vestido estilo griego azotar la puerta tras de sí y encaminarse hacia alguna parte cuando se percató de que tenía compañía en el pasillo. Lentamente se volteó para ver de quienes se trataba y ambas Sailor junto a Taiki vieron el rostro pasmado de Venus encontrarse con ellos.

- ¡Hola chicos! – sonrió ampliamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Venus! – exclamó Saturn que trataba de pensar que decirle - ¿Qué le paso a tu traje?

- ¡Eh! Bueno, pues, se empapó y tuve que… cambiarme – dijo con dificultad.

- Porqué se empapó… - inquirió Mercury.

- ¡Veo que ya salieron del laboratorio! – interrumpió la rubia riendo nerviosamente.

- Sí – contesto Taiki – Ahora íbamos a hablar con la Reina Kakyu.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – exclamó animosamente Venus y tomó a ambas Sailor de los brazos para arrastrarlas con ella. Avanzaron un par de metros cuando Taiki se quedó atrás.

- Adelántense ustedes. Las alcanzo en un momento – y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Las tres compañeras caminaban escuchando la explicación de Mercury, cuando llegaron al salón principal y quedaron estupefactas al ver quien acompañaba a la pelirroja soberana de Kinmoku.

- Que demonios – fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia antes de quedarse muda.

.

…

.

Despertó a la brisa vespertina con una nueva sensación. Una que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Y esta era provocada por la mujer que ahora dormía plácidamente acurrucada entre sus brazos. La miro detenidamente y recorrió su rostro dormido, la examino por todos sus rincones. Llegó al final de su cuello y sin querer miró más allá. Se sonrojó al sentir que estaba excediendo su confianza y estuvo a punto de desviar su mirada cuando, en un movimiento sutil ella se acomodó apretujándose aun mas contra él, dejando ver en el fondo de ese provocador escote el interior en que la tela jugueteaba con la piel. Al ver el espectáculo sus mejillas ardieron ante sus lascivos pensamientos y rápidamente se levantó de su cómoda posición provocando que la rubia durmiente se sobresaltara en su lecho.

Algo aturdida se vio a los pies de un árbol y su acompañante en frente mirando al horizonte perdido entre quizás qué pensamientos. Frotó sus ojos y se adecuó a la luz, para luego levantarse con pereza y abrazarlo cariñosamente por la espalda.

- No me abandones – dijo con un puchero invisible para él – Deseo aprovechar cada segundo contigo antes de… - se detuvo ante sus palabras no deseando decir lo que ambos sabían. Y temían.

- Lo sé – dijo el moreno con la brisa chocando en su rostro y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella – Pero no pensemos en eso ahora ¿quieres? – se acercó para besar ligeramente su frente. Ella lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Qué no eras tú el que quería hablar del tema?

- Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda aprovecharme de ti ¿verdad? – la rubia se sonrojó sin más y llevó las manos a sus mejillas, avergonzada, mientras él sonrió con arrogancia y luego liberó una suave carcajada. La acercó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí. Acarició su cabello entre sus odangos y se dio tiempo para recorrer del cuello a su espalda. Ella recibía expectante las suaves caricias y acurrucada en su pecho, disfrutando del roce de la tela suave de su camisa, pareció perderse en un momento sublime. Estaba absorta entre sus ligeras caricias, dejándose llevar por el agradable contacto que alcanzaba a tocar su piel en pequeños tramos. De pronto la calidez de su extremidad se sintió más debajo de su espalda y se sobresaltó

- ¡Seiya! – lo llamó en un murmullo.

- Dime, bombón – pregunto con sus ojos cerrados, también deleitado por el momento.

- Yo quiero… - elevó su mirada para encontrarla con la de él. Se detuvo en sus ojos que la absorbieron por completo. Ahora bajó por su rostro buscando el umbral de su voz para acoplarse a ellos. Su respiración comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Se sintió más atraída hacia él. Rodeo su cuello con los delgados brazos.

- Sí… - contesto seductoramente y elevó su mano para encontrarla con la tibia mejilla de la rubia que al contacto sonrió y un destello en sus ojos se hizo presa de ellos. Lucero que contagió al moreno y al instante se perdió entre sus orbes celestes. Terminó de acariciar la ruborizada superficie y suavemente se dirigió a sus labios, carnosas puertas que medio abiertas y jadeantes pedían unirse a las suyas. Exigiendo por el anhelado encuentro que ahora no terminaba de satisfacerle y que contrariamente pedía por más cada vez. Con cada latido su deseo se incrementaba. Pero ¿por qué?... ¿porqué no saciaba su sed de una vez si la veía suplicar por su contacto con cada poro de su ser? Su mirada profunda que ahora se hacía más densa lo invitaba a degustarla pero él sólo la observaba. Como disfrutando su creciente dolor siendo un simple espectador que perversamente la hacía sufrir.

En un momento ya no pudo más y le lanzó al encuentro con sus labios. Sin embargo él la apartó sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

- ¡Porqué! – le quiso gritar más su voz no salió de sus labios.

- Porque me dejaste – contestó él seriamente, aunque ella no dijo nada él pareció escuchar.

- Pero… - su voz inaudible pareció escucharla en su mente

- ¡Me dejaste ir y me rompiste el corazón! – ahora su imagen se fue desvaneciendo y su voz fue cambiando a una que dejo de reconocer.

- No…

- Ahora es mi turno de verte sufrir – declaró con una intensidad en su tono que desconoció. Ella se tapó la boca asustada e intentó hablar otra vez. Buscó al moreno pero ya no estaba junto a ella. Miró a todos lados y una vez más intentó gritar, cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarse pues este mundo se volvía más extraño cada vez, escuchó un débil murmullo.

- Serena… - una voz casi imperceptible.

- "Aquí estoy" – pero nada fue emitido. Se dio cuenta que estaba soñando aún.

- Bombón… – escuchó ahora con más claridad. Era Seiya, sabía que no la dejaría ir. Él no.

- ¡SEIYA! – ahora salió de sus pulmones como un suspiro tras buscar el aire que se había escapado de su interior.

Abrió los ojos asustada y se vio entre sus brazos. Aquellos que la sostenían fuerte y sin vacilación.

- ¡Bombón, me asustaste! – exclamó él al verla despertar al fin.

- ¡Seiya! – se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza.

- Bom…bón… necesito… aire – decía con dificultad ante la aberrante fuerza de la mujer.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – exclamaba una y otra vez.

- Está bien – dijo liberado al fin – Estabas dormida, está bien.

- ¡No! ¡Perdóname por…! - se detuvo a mirar al suelo – Por dejarte… por haberte visto partir sin detenerte… por hacerte sufrir… por… por… – densas lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

- ¡Ya basta! – la interrumpió y la atrajo rápidamente hacia él.

- ¡Lo siento! Fui una persona horrible…

- No, no lo eres – la consolaba – Escúchame- la hizo mirarlo – Eres una hermosa persona. Todos cometemos errores.

- Pero… jamás intente buscarte… lo siento… yo… yo te… te a…

Intentó terminar con dificultad pero los labios del antaño cantante sellaron su discurso. Juntos bailaron al compás de una pasión naciente que unió sus almas en una danza cómplice que no dejaron en un tiempo. Sólo interrumpiéndose para repletar sus pulmones con aire y regresar a su ritual. Las manos buscaban un nido, sus prendas se fundieron entre ellos y la música de sus labios hizo eco en sus almas hambrientas del otro. Entrelazar sus brazos ya fue un paso más para seguir diciendo sin palabras que buscaban más. Ahora con pasión y ternura intercalada los besos se hicieron crecidamente intensos, y las caricias más posesivas, desgarrando la necesidad de entregarle al otro todo lo que había en sus pensamientos, deseos y emociones guardadas por años. Sintiendo que fuera más tiempo que el pasado. Se encontraban y alejaban, saludando a su contraparte con cada liberación entre los labios, dejando marcas en sus cuerpos del impresionante calor que comenzaron a sentir.

La sensación fue tan intensa que tuvieron que separarse un segundo, solo para mirarse y adivinar que ambos deseaban que ese brillo deslumbrante que descubrieron en el otro no se apagara jamás. Él la miró de forma intensa y de pronto hizo una mueca graciosa. Ella torció el rostro y vio a su compañero sonreír.

- Bombón… estás brillando – le dijo con una carcajada atorada en la garganta.

- No seas así – le reflectó – Tú también estas todo rojo – apuntó a sus mejillas.

- No… en verdad. Estas brillando – le dijo ahora con preocupación.

- ¡Qué! – se miró, y efectivamente una luz dorada se apoderó de su cuerpo levemente.

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Hola... se que quieren asesinarme de muchas formas pero...**

**Primero: un millón de disculpas por el retraso.**

**La razón?**

**Me robaron mi apreciado notebook con mi trabajo de la pagina y de la uni también. Algunas chicas lo sabían pero debía hacerlo publico de alguna forma para que supieran que no es intencional la demora :(**

**Segundo: El capitulo es muy corto porque les debía una actualización y una disculpa y acabo de salir de mis proyectos mas grandes de la U.**

**Espero que la intensidad del capi lo valga xD**

**Los reviews tratare de responderlos pronto**

**Ahora espero que no me quieran matar xD**

**Adoro que les guste esta historia y me entretengo mucho escribiendola pero ya saben la razón de mi invisibilidad actual. Espero poder seguir pronto**

**Ahora quedaron muchas preguntas en el aire pero prometo que en la proxima entrega las respondere como corresponde**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bye!**


End file.
